The Ash Drew Anomaly
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Ash has a special ability, but needs something special to trigger it. Contains slight contestshipping mainly advanceshipping and cavaliershipping.
1. arrival in Pallet Town

**Reunion**

Our heroes have decided to meet up again, after their seperate journeys without each other. The destination? Pallet town.

**"**Are we almost there, Brock?" Ash complained.

**"**Almost. Just over this hill, then we'll be abe to see it." the older man said, looking at the map.

**"**Awesome! Meet you up there!" Ash said, then he bolted up the hill, leaving the other two behind.

**"**I can't wait to see Pallet town." Dawn said.

**"**It is nice and peaceful." he said, thinking to the times he visited. Dawn had finished her grand festival in Sinnoh and was now heading to Ash's home to meet his family and friends. When they reached the top of the hill, Dawn looked around for Ash, but didn't see him anywhere.

**"**Hey, where'd Ash go...?" she asked, but saw something down the hill. she looked down, and saw Ash going full speed and Pikachu hanging on for dear life.

**"**It's no wonder. His mother is a good cook, even competition for me." he chuckled.

**"**ahh... that air and food smell good!" she said, taking a smell of the air. Dawn and Brock ran down the hill trying to catch up to Ash, but came to no prevail as he went faster and faster.

**"**I...Hope... she made... a feast...!" he panted as he ran. Ash fell through the front door in exhaustion causing everyone in the room to jump. They all looked back and saw Ash, lying there out of breath.

**"**That boy will never change..." Misty sighed.

**"**You've got that right..." Max added.

**"**Well, I suppose we should help him..." Oak said, getting up to help him. Everyone got up and carried him on to the couch, dropping him on it with a _thud!_ Ash jumped, startled that his friends just dropped him.

**"**Hey! Go easy, will you?" he told them.

**"**Sorry, it's just that you're so heavy from your food." Tracey chuckled. Ash immediately made a mad face at him.

**"**What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

**"**Well...I...uh..." Tracey tried to think of an excuse.

**"**Say! Why don't we have lunch now?" Oak suddenly said, grabbing Ash's attention.

**"**Awesome!" Ash cheered, causing everyone to sweatdrop, and he put on a happy face again. Then the door opened again and in fell Dawn and Brock.

**"**Hey, what took you so long?" Ash asked the two lying on the ground. Brock tried to lift his head, but was too tired to answer. They helped the two up and on the other couch.

**"**Ahh... so comfy..." Brock sighed.

**"**I haven't felt like this in ages...!" Dawn exclaimed.

**"**So, Ash, got a new friend?" Misty looked at Dawn.

**"**Oh yeah. Everyone, this is Dawn, a coordinator from Sinnoh." Ash introduced Dawn.

**"**Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Misty, and that's Tracey, Max and in the kitchen is Delia, Ash's mother." Misty told her.

**"**Hello, everyone!" she greeted. Dawn immediately perked up about meeting new people, but she turned to Professor Oak first.

**"**So, know any new poems?" she asked right away. Oak, Ash, Brock and Pikachu sweatdropped, but Dawn just kept staring at him. But Misty and Tracey didn't know what was going on.

**"**Hey, Ash, what's with Dawn?" Misty whispered.

**"**You see... she always sees him on TV reading poems... so she just calls him the poetry man..." Ash whispered back.

**"**Never heard that one before..." Tracey whispered. Dawn had finally snapped out of it and asked more questions.

**"**So Misty, how is it being a gym leader? How does it feel to be the poetry man's assistant, Tracey?" she attacked everyone with questions, making them nervous. Ash, however, was looking in piles of stuff nearby.

**"**What's up, Ash? Lose something?" Brock asked him.

**"**Uh... yeah... sort of..." he answered. Then Delia appeared in the kitchen doorway, startling Ash.

**"**Oh, Ash, honey, it's so good to have you home again!" she squealed. Ash smiled as he smelled the food, then he ran into the kitchen.

**"**Well, the snorlax says it's lunch time!" Brock chuckled. Everyone laughed and walked into the kitchen, then sat down. Ash was already eating, and was nearly finished.

**"**Hey Ash, want to leave some food for your guests?" Misty asked sarcastically.

**"**Sorry, it was such a long walk...!" he complained, shoving more food in his mouth.

**"**And you think walking from Cerulean city is easier? At least Pallet town has a port!" Misty added.

**"**Sorry..." Ash rubbed the back of his head. Everyone laughed and started eating, when they were finished they began to talk about... adult stuff, while Dawn and Ash went upstairs.

**"**Ash, what were you looking for downstairs?" Dawn asked him.

**"**Something very important to me..." Ash said, looking around as he went up the stairs. They walked into Ash's room and Dawn just fell on it.

**"**Ahh... all your furniture is _so_comfy...!" Dawn squealed. Ash just smiled and began looking around again. Dawn just looked at him confused.

**"**Tell me what it is and I can help you." she said.

**"**You wouldn't understand..." he said, looking under his bed.

**"**Girls can understand things a lot better than boys, you know..." she said. Dawn put on that "I-will-understand" look and Ash finally submitted.

**"**Fine... it's a... poke ball." Ash sighed.

**"**Seriously? You can buy those things downtown at the mall cheap. What's so special about this one?" she asked him.

**"**t's not a real poke ball, it's a treasure chest looking like one, and I put something really important in it...!" he said, tossing some things out of baskets.

**"**What is it...?" she asked him again. She saw a slight blush on his face, and had an idea.

**"**I know. It's about her, isn't it?" Dawn grinned. Ash just looked back and was as red as a tomato now.

**"**Yes, okay. I'll help you now." she said. Dawn got got on the floor and looked under the bed, but all there was was a charmander toy, a squirtle water gun toy, and a bulbasaur flower pot.

**"**Not under the bed..." she said, sticking her head out. She moved over to his closet and started rummaging through his things like clothes, old toys, and other stuff. Then she came across a box of pokeballs.

**"**Maybe it's in here...?" she asked herself, but Ash gasped as he saw the box.

**"**Wow! I didn't know I still had these!" Ash exclaimed, looking at the pokeballs.

**"**What are they?" Dawn asked.

**"**Empty poke balls!"

Dawn fell over anime style.

**"**Why are you excited they're empty?" she asked him.

**"**Because they were my dad's!" he said. Dawn started to look through the pile, not wanting to ask about his father. She felt every one, but they were all real. Then there was one left, she picked it up and it was a lot lighter than a poke ball.

**"**Aha!" Dawn exclaimed, and handed it to Ash. Ash looked down at it, he gently pushed the button and it popped open. Inside was half of a shrunken poke ball, and a photo. Ash picked it up and looked at the two faces staring back at him. One was himself and he smiling with a girl. She had her arm around him and was smiling. Ash stared at it and felt a couple of tears go down his cheek. Dawn saw this and felt bad for him.

**"**I miss her too, but you can't cry about it! Pokemon masters don't do that!" she stood up and pumped her fist in the air, to cheer him up.

**"**Thanks Dawn, you're a real friend." he said, wiping away some tears. She smiled at him and patted his back, then extended an arm.

**"**Come on, I want to meet all your pokemon." she said.

**"**Okay." he said, lifting himself with her hand. then they walked back downstairs and heard Brock in the kitchen talking to Tracey about girls, and Misty and Delia about cooking. Ash just walked to the front door and went through. He and Dawn went off to th lab and when they got there, it wasn't locked.

**"**That's strange, professor and Tracey didn't lock the lab..." Ash wondered out loud.

**"**They're not the only ones around here, Ashy boy!" a voice came from inside. Ash knew that voice and opened the door, and as he thought, he saw Gary smiling at him.

**"**Nice to see you, Gary." he said.

**"**Nice to see you after all this time!" he chuckled. Then a blue blur appeared in front of Gary.

**"**Do _you_know any new poems?" Dawn asked him. Ash pulled the excited Dawn back and clapped her out of her trance.

**"**So, Ashy, here to see your pokemon?" Gary asked him.

**"**Yes." he replied.

**"**Then let's go out back." Gary said, and walked into the back room. They all walked outside through the back door, while Dawn was still asking Gary things about his research. When they got outback, they only saw the Tauros eating some grass.

**"**I thought you said you had lots of pokemon Ash..." Dawn said to him.

**"**They're probably playing around here somewhere..." Ash said. Ash walked out into the field and felt a rumble, he looked into the distance and saw an army of pokemon charging towards him.

**"**There they are! Hey, over here!" he called out, waving. The group didn't slow down at all, in fact, they sped up. And as the group was about to hit him, a blur pushed him out of the way, but Dawn and Gary didn't see it.

**"**Ash!" Dawn called.

**"**Don't worry, one of his pokemon definitely pushed him out of the way, but Ash won't recognize it..." Gary smiled.

**"**Ow... my head... what the...?" he opened his eyes, and saw a big head with antennas, and flower petals extending from its neck.

**"**Bayleef? You evolved?" he asked in disbelief.

_Ganium!_

The pokemon nodded and started rubbing its head against his affectionately. Ash got up and started to pet his Meganium.

**"**Wow, it's nice to see you, Meganium. And it's a surprise to see you have evolved." Ash said. Gary and Dawn ran up to him, Dawn looked at the many pokemon in awe.

**"**So many pokemon!" she got starry eyed.

**"**Ash, your bayleef just evolved yesterday." Gary told him.

**"**Is that so...? It's nice to see you all again!" Ash told the group. All the pokemon cheered happily.

_Quilava!_

_Sceptile!_

_Donphan!_

_Swell!_

_Corphish!_

_Glai!_

_Torkoal!_

_Bulba!_

_Dile!_

_Brr!_

_Hera!_

_Snor!_

_Ko king!_

_Muk!_

_Tau!_

Some of the smaller ones jumped on Ash, knocking him over.

**"**Oh, come on guys, It's great to see you. But can I stand up?" he chuckled. The pokemon got off him and Ash dusted himself off.

**"**Okay! Time for you to meet my friends from Sinnoh!" he said, and tossed five pokeballs in the air.

**"**Hey Gary, can my pokemon have a little excercise too?" Dawn asked him.

**"**Go ahead." he replied.

Dawn and Ash released their pokemon.

_Staraptor!_

_Torterra!_

_Fernape!_

_Bui!_

_Gible!_

_Piplup!_

_Bun!_

_Chaipa!_

_Mamoo!_

_Cynda!_

_Togi!_

All the pokemon became one big group and began hugging and shaking hands.

**"**It looks like they're hitting it off." Dawn said.

_Pikachu!_

Pikachu ran down and joined the group, and some knocked him over with hugs.

**"**Well, you can all run around for as long as you like." Gary told the pokemon. The pokemon agreed and then everyone heard something. A motorcycle, a pokemon cry and a roar. They all looked out towards the road and saw three figures coming for the lab. The motorcycle was being driven by officer Jenny carrying a turtle with her.

The two pokemon in the sky were a purple bat, and an orange dragon Ash and Gary remebered.

**"**Hey! Squirtle, Charizard, Gliscor! Good to see you!" he called to the three in the distance. Then Charizard hit him with a flamethrower as his usual greeting. Squirtle jumped into Ash's arms and Gliscor landed on top of him on the ground.

**"**Gliscor, just like old times..." he chuckled. Gliscor got off him and smiled.

**"**Officer Jenny, did you decide to bring squirtle?" he asked the officer.

**"**No, It was squirtle. He must have overheard some Pallet town trainers talking about you coming home, and he wanted to visit again." she said, pointing to the nodding turtle.

**"**Wow, it's awesome to see you again." he told the turtle.

_Squirtle!_

_Char!_

_Gliscor!_

Ash introduced Charizard and Squirtle to the new pokemon, then everyone ran around playfully and sat under the tree.

**"**Wow Ash, your Charizard is so big!" Dawn exclaimed.

**"**Yes, I'm proud of my training." he stated proudly.

**"**Too bad it was Liza and the other Charizard that actually did most of the training." Gary reminded him.

**"**Did you have to ruin it for me?" Ash crossed his arms.

**"**What are you talking about?" she asked Gary.

**"**I'll tell you." he said.

**"**I dont' want to hear this again, so I'm gonna play with the pokemon." Ash said, and ran towards the group of pokemon near the tree. Dawn heard the story about Ash leaving Charizard with Liza to train.

**"**Wow... I never knew he was like that..." she said, looking over at him.

**"**Yeah, it surprised everyone." Gary said.

Ash was sitting under the tree with the small pokemon crowded on him and the bigger around someone interrupted them with an old saying...

**END**


	2. Ash's Vision

**A Familiar Past,**

**and a New Future opened**

**"**What was that?" _Dawn asked._

_To protect the world from humilation!_

_To unite all people within' this crazy nation!_

_To destroy the evils of good and nice!_

_Since all your pokemon are here, we'll get a better price!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Meowth's the name!_

_Team rocket steals pokemon at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now, or prepare for a very dangerous fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

_Wobbuffet!_

_Mime mime!_

**"**Team Rocket!" Ash shouted in realization.

**"**Well, it's nice someone remembered about us." Jessie responded.

**"**alright, twerp! Here's the deal..." James started, but Ash cut him off.

**"**No way! Whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it!" Ash quickly responded.

**"**Are you sure? It was going to be a limited time offer!" James backed-up his failure attempt.

**"**...I guess." Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

**"**Are you sure?" Gary asked her.

**"**Yeah, I don't think they could have gotten smarter." Dawn said, making the three angry.

**"**Alright, what is it?" Ash asked them.

**"**If you hand over your Pikachu, we'll let you join team rocket!" Jessie grinned.

**"**What kind of stupid deal is that?" Ash asked them.

**"**I told you he would react! Now... how about we rig your next pokemon league?" James tried as a back-up.

**"**So I win?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

**"**That's right, we get Pikachu and weaken all the other competitors with electricity, so you're the strongest!" Meowth grinned as well.

**"**..."

**"**You're not actually considering this, are you?" Dawn asked in amazement.

**"**Shh, I'm just making it look like I am. Now, Pikachu..." Ash whispered, grabbing the mouse's attention.

**"**I've got a job for you." he whispered something to him, then he ran away from the laboratory.

**"**Wow Max, you have all eight hoenn badges already?" Misty asked, having a nice conversation in the Ketchum house.

**"**Yes! It's easier when you travelled with another trainer, so you get to see what type they use." he rubbed the back of his head.

**"**Taking the lazy way?" Tracey arched an eyebrow.

**"**What can I say? Ash had a big influence on me..." Max chuckled.

**"**I'm not sure about that." Oak said.

**"**why not, professor?" Delia asked the older man.

**"**Well, for one thing... he's not complaining about food." Oak laughed, followed by everyone else. Then they heard a knocking on the door. When Delia answered it, she didn't see anyone, so she was about to close the door until she felt a nudge against her leg. She looked down and saw Pikachu, out of breath. She let him in and he ran onto the coffee table.

"(Ash is in trouble, Misty, come with me!)" Pikachu yelled in its language.

**"**What's wrong, Pikachu? Is something wrong with Ash?" Tracey asked, reminding Pikachu that no one could understand him. He slapped his forehead, and started nudging Misty's legs.

**"**I think he wants me to go somewhere." Misty said. Pikachu looked up and nodded, then ran back outside. Misty ran after him and when she caught up, they were at the lab.

**"**What's going on here?" she asked, not understanding why the pokemon had brought her here. Then there was a big explosion in the backyard, so they both ran through the lab and into the field. They saw a giant robot that had a hole in its leg.

**"**Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" Jessie scowled at the other two.

**"**Sorry! James bumped my elbow and screwed up my shot!" Meowth glared at the man.

**"**It's not my fault you built these seats so close together!" James defended himself.

**"**Will you shut up?" Dawn rolled her eyes. Gary just stared at Dawn, while Ash was still pretending to think.

**"**See, He's considering the offer!" Meowth pointed to the boy in thought.

**"**We can pull this off!" Jessie said. The trio shared a round of evil laughter, while Dawn noticed two figures in the side of her eye.

**"**Hey, Ash! Pikachu's back!" Dawn pointed to the mouse and girl.

**"**what's going on?" Misty whispered to Ash.

**"**I'm acting for a deal they made, I got Pikachu to bring you because I needed water type pokemon." he whispered back. Misty listened to what he was thinking, while team rocket weren't paying attention, being too busy with their laughing. Misty nodded and started to walk towards the robot.

**"**...Hey, what's the redhead twoip doing?" Meowth pointed to the girl walking under the robot. They didn't think she was trying to stop them, so they let her pass under. But Misty grabbed the leg and climed up until she was on top, without team rocket seeing her. She found the hatch and opened it slowly. Then she released Staryu and Azumarill, and they fired their hydro pumps down the hole into the cockpit until it was full of water, then she closed the hatch and locked it (That's right, they lock from the _outside_.). When she slid back down, she looked back up and saw the three desperately trying to open the hatch.

**"**Serves them right." Ash crossed his arms.

**"**I have to say, Ash, you really have changed." Gary looked at the boy in disbelief.

**"**He sure has!" Dawn added, earning a smile from Gary, but she didn't see it. She was watching Team rocket drown in their robot. Then all of a sudden, Meowth pushed a button and sent the seats flying through the roof. They landed on the field, and charged towards the twerps.

**"**What were you trying to do, kill us?" Jessie yelled angrily.

**"**No, just trying to teach you a lesson." Ash said, not moving.

**"**Well it's not nice! Especially since you're still children!" James scowled at them.

**"**You think that's low? You try to steal from kids! You tried to steal a new trainer's first pokemon on her first day!" Dawn reminded them.

**"**Excuse me, but I don't remember that..." Meowth tapped his chin with his finger.

**"**Hm, that's surprising... since it was me!" Dawn reminded them again.

**"**Oh yeah, Piplup!" James remembered, earning a smack from Jessie.

**"**Wait! Why are we talking? We should just get Pikachu and get out of here!" she told the two.

**"**Alright, Carnivine, sink your teeth into someone who needs it!" the pokemon came out, but not on the field. It came out on James head.

**"**I said someone who needs it, not someone who feeds it! Now use bullet seed!" James yelled, then it let go and fired an array of seeds at Ash, who didn't budge.

"Ash, watch out!" Misty yelled at him.

**"**Meganium, razor leaf!" he suddenly said, surprising everyone. Meganium jumped over Ash and shot leaves at the oncoming seeds, they cut them in half and created small fireworks.

**"**Now, use vine whip!" he commanded. Vines extended from underneath its flower and grabbed Carnivine's jaw, fastening it shut.

**"**Now, use solarbeam." he said calmly. Meganium's flower began to glow white as Carnivine struggled even more, trying to avoid the attack. Meganium fired the solarbeam and hit Carnivne right on the nose, sending it back towards James.

**"**Oh, come on! Yanmega, use silver wind!" Jessie released the green bug and it fired a silver wind towards the green dinosaur.

**"**dodge, and razor leaf!" Ash countered. Meganium jumped up and dodged the attack, then shot more leaves towards the bug.

**"**Gust! Then ancientpower!" Jessie backed up her failure. Yanmega flapped its wings and blew the leaves right back at Meganium, then it formed a silver sphere in front of it and shot it towards the leaves. It began to shrink as it made contact with the leaves, turning them the same silver color. The leaves hit Meganium with lots of power, sending it back to the ground.

**Ash: **Meganium, fight back with vine whip!" Ash told it. The vines came back out and grabbed Yanmega's wings.

**"**Now, use solarbeam." Ash repeated his previous victory. Meganium began to charge its attack like before, and the results were the same, slamming into Jessie.

**"**Let's see you beat my fury swipes!" Meowth yelled, jumping into the air and extending its claws.

**"**Pikachu, use iron tail." Ash replied. Pikachu's tail glowed white and jumped for Meowth, knocking its claws out of the way and then hitting his chest to the ground.

**"**Now, finish with thunder!" Ash raised a hand in the air. Pikachu fired a very powerful electric blast towards the 5 knocked-out figures, causing them to blast into the sky.

**"**I told you she wouldn't come!" Jessie smacked Meowth on the head.

**"**Well, that twoipette was always honest!" Meowth rubbed his head.

**"**Now I fugred I can never trust women again!" James grumbled.

**"**Rrrg! What was that?" Jessie glared at the man.

**"**Team rocket's blasting off again!" they cheered as they disappeared into the sky.

_Wobbuffet!_

**"**What did they mean by 'the other twoipette'?" Dawn asked Ash.

**"**Could they mean...?" Ash thought, but was interrupted by Misty.

**"**Hey, Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked him.

**"**I'm fine. Pikachu and Meganium, are you alright?" he asked his pokemon.

_Pika!_

_Ganium!_

**"**I have to say, Ash, for the first battle... you and Meganium were amazing." Gary commented him.

**"**I totally agree!" Dawn added, making Gary barely visibly blush. But only Ash saw this.

**"**Can I talk to you upstairs?" Ash whispered to him.

**"**I guess... why?" Gary asked him, but Ash was already walking inside. Gary followed him, creating suspicion in Dawn.

**"**Dawn, it's guy stuff." Misty put her hand on her shoulder.

**"**Probably... what do you think it is?" Dawn asked the older girl.

**"**I have a guess, but I promised myself I wouldn't get involved." Misty smirked, making Dawn even more curious. Ash had gotten Gary upstairs, and faced him.

**"**Why'd you call me up here?" Gary asked him confusingly.

**"**Spare the acting, I know." Ash smirked at him.

**"**What? You know what?" Gary asked him again.

**"**The way you smile at her, the way she smiles at you. You don't realize it?" Ash's grin getting bigger.

**"**You realized that? You're the person I would least expect to see that!" Gary said in disbelief.

**"**Be quiet, just admit it." he said.

**"**...She's so energetic...such a poetry fan...at first I thought about you and her..." Gary said, but Ash stopped him.

**"**No, she's not my type." he cut in.

**"**You have a type?" he chuckled.

**"**Be quiet and continue." Ash said.

**"**Her eyes... her smile... everything about her..." Gary started again.

**"**Finally, I have something to tease you about besides the Silver Conference!" Ash laughed.

**"**Sure...Ash?" Gary asked him, grabbing his attention.

**"**What?" Ash asked him back.

**"**...What would you do?" Gary asked him.

**"**...I'm not the person you should talk to about... that..." Ash rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground.

**"**...I see, you have the same feelings..." Gary told him, making him slightly blush.

**"**Don't patronize me, I came up to talk to you! Let's go now..." Ash started to walk away, but Gary grabbed his arm.

**"**If you don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone about you." Gary said to him.

**"**Deal." Ash shook his arm, then they walked downstairs. Dawn and Misty were at the bottom of the stairs, tapping their feet.

**"**Tell anyone what?" Misty arched an eyebrow.

**"**Nice one, Gary..." Ash grumbled at him.

**"**Like you would have done better..." he responded.

**"**So what were you talking about?" Dawn asked them.

**"**I...uh... pokemon strategies..." Ash stuttered, hoping that would work.

**"**_Sure_ you were..." Misty rolled he eyes.

**"**And besides, why would you talk to a pokemon researcher about that?" Dawn added.

**"**...uh... I was his rival, and he wanted to know how I beat him all the time..." Gary tried to think of something.

**"**It's because he was new, and you already had more experience. Even I could have told you that, Ash!" Misty put her hands on her hips.

**"**Leave me out of this, I'm going to work with some of my old buddies." Ash said, walking out the back door. The girls looked back to Gary, who was trying to sneak out of the room. He froze, and looked back, seeing two girls glaring at him.

**"**Oh, come on! Annoy him!" Gary complained.

**"**We already have on our journeys." Misty told him.

**"**We never got to you." Dawn said, walking closer. Gary just smiled nervously and tried to back away, but Dawn grabbed his arm.

**"**Tell me the truth." she stared straight into his eyes.

**"**Hey. everybody, who wants to practise?" Ash asked the group, getting trampled by some small pokemon. But two pokemon got off quickly, and looked ready to fight.

_Dile!_

_Corphish!_

**"**Water types? Okay, let's go!" Ash said. Corphish and Totodile ran to a big clearing not so far away, and Ash placed himself on the sideline.

**"**Since you two are so pumped up... start with bubblebeam and water gun!" Ash said. The pokemon shot the water attacks, coming in contact at the center.

**"**Awesome! Now jump into crabhammer!" Ash commanded. Corphish bursted through the water and appeared right in front of totodile, with a glowing claw.

**"**Fight back with bite!" Ash defended Totodile, who bit the claw and stopped the attack, then threw Corphish into the air.

**"**Now, bubblebeam!" Ash defended the crab. Corphish shot some bubbles at Totodile and made contact, Corphish landed on the ground while Totodile got up.

**"**Great! You two are looking good!" Ash commented the pokemon, they grinned at him. Then Corphish saw an attack headed right for Ash's back. Corphish ran and jumped behind him, using harden to protect him.

**"**Whoa! Where'd that flamethrower come from?" Ash asked, turning around. Then another attack was seen by Totodile, he jumped and headbutted Ash out of the way, receiving the grass attack, and hitting the ground.

**"**Totodile! Where'd that solarbeam come from? It hurt Totodile badly!" Ash yelled around, but saw no one. Then Ash heard something, and saw two pokemon emerge from the bushes.

_Blaze!_

_Saur!_

**"**A Blaziken and Venusaur?" Ash asked in disbelief that the two pokemon would be together. Then the Blaziken shot a flamethrower towards Corphish.

**"**Harden, then use crabhammer!" Ash defended. Corphish received the attack, then charged in with the glowing claw like before. But the Venasaur fired a vine whip at it and slammed him into a tree.

**"**They're so in sync! Totodile, use bite on Venasaur!" Ash countered. Totodile ran for Venusaur with its jaws snapping, but Blaziken jumped in front and punched it into the air with a glowing fist.

**"**Sky uppercut! Corphish, use bubblebeam and Totodile use water gun!" Ash quickly commanded. The two used their attacks and combined them into one super water attack, but Venasaur began to glow and another solarbeam was fired, going right through the attack and hitting Ash's pokemon.

**"**Totodile, Corphish!" Ash yelled to his pokemon. They looked at each other and nodded, then got up. They both gave a battle cry and began to glow a bright white.

**"**What the... they're evolving together?" Ash asked himself in disbelief. Even the opponent pokemon looked amazed. Corphish began to get bigger, its body and claws, and grew a star on its head. Totodile began to get bigger, and its jaw grew almost twice its size, and the glowing began to dim. The pokemon both nodded at each other again and grinned at the larger pokemon.

_Crawdaunt!_

_Croco!_

**"**Alright, you're Crawdaunt and Croconaw now! Use water gun, both of you!" Ash yelled. The pokemon shot a very powerful water blast from their claws and mouths, then the attacks merged again and headed straight for Blaziken, but Venasaur shot another solarbeam to protect. The water attack began to press through the solarbeam, and crashed Blaziken into a tree. Then Venasaur shot some leaves at them.

**"**Crawdaunt, protect Croconaw with harden!" Ash countered. Crawdaunt jumped in front of Croconaw and shined while the leaves bounced off its body, he looked back and grinned at his partner, then jumped into the air.

**"**What are you two doing?" he asked the two. Croconaw jumped up and started spinning in the air, then Crawdaunt hit him with crabhammer, sending him soaring towards Venasaur, he stopped spinning and bit down hard on the pokemon's leg. It roared in pain as it tried to shake it off, then Blaziken jumped down and its foot began to burn.

**"**Crawdaunt, crabhammer!" Ash defended the jaw pokemon. Crawdaunt came down at Blaziken and slammed it into the ground with his glowing fist.

**"**Now use vicegrip!" Ash grinned. He opened his claw and closed it down on Venasaur's other leg. It fell over and roared in pain. But then Blaziken jumped out of the ground and kicked croconaw off, then sky uppercut'd crawdaunt in the air.

**"**Amazing! Croconaw, hydro pump!" Ash shouted, enjoying the battle. It shot out an even more powerful water attack towards Blaziken, but it stood there. And as it was about to hit, Blaziken's fist glowed and shot right through the attack, as Croconaw kept it going, Blaziken ran through towards Croconaw and punched it right in the jaw. Then Crawdaunt came down on Blaziken's back.

**"**Bubblebeam!" Ash smiled. Crawdaunt fired an array of bubbles on its back, it fell to one knee as it roared in pain, then it began to glow red. Crawdaunt had to jump off, from it being so hot, then Venasaur came up beside it as they both glowed white and red.

**"**Oh, no... my pokemon can't take both those attacks! Guys, jump!" Ash panicked, not wanting his pokemon to receive both those attacks. The water types jumped into the air, but Blaziken jumped right above them. Then surprisingly, Venasaur launched itself into the air with vine whip, and soon both pokemon were ready to fire above Ash's pokemon.

**"**NO!" Ash yelled. The pokemon fired their solarbeam and overheat and sent Crawdaunt and Croconaw speeding to the ground, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Blaziken and Venasaur were standing across from them, and Croconaw and Crawdaunt were standing with each other's support.

**"**Guys..." he said sadly. They looked back and smiled, but then collapsed. Ash ran to their side and helped them up, he smiled at them. But Blaziken and Venasaur walked over to them too, and helped them up.

**"**Why are you two helping? Aren't you wild?" Ash asked. The pokemon shook their heads and walked back into the bushes. Ash returned his pokemon and chased after the two.

**"**Wait up! I want to ask you some questions!" Ash shouted through the trees. The pokemon stopped and turned around.

**"**You two... who do you belong to?" Ash asked them. The pokemon just smiled and Blaziken looked at Venasaur.

**"**Do I know you from before...? Should I?" Ash asked them, as he started to pet Venusaur.

**"**No... I don't think I know you either... Why did you battle me?" Ash looked at them both. Then Pikachu, quilava, and Meganium ran through the bushes and saw the pokemon. They ran in front of Ash, and sparked, burned, and growled.

**"**Guys, it's okay!" he raised his arms in front of the pokemon, then they calmed down.

**"**You... I do know you!" Ash said as he petted Blaziken's head, then collapsed. They raised Ash onto Venusaur's back, and ran back to the lab.

**"**Where...am I...?" Ash opened his eyes, and saw Professor Birch's lab.

"Littleroot Town?" he asked himself, then walked in the lab.

**"**Professor? Professor Birch, why am I...? What the...?" he asked himself, then saw something strange. He saw professor Birch and his assistant pressing buttons on a machine, that was hooked up to a Pikachu. Then, nearby...he saw himself worried.

**"**Pikachu! Wait...this happened... when I first came here!" he shouted in realization, then he saw a glove grab a vase in the side of his eye.

"This is when I first met her..." Ash thought sadly, then the world drifted away. Everything came back, but he was outside, watching Pikachu play with a baby chick pokemon.

**"**Torchic"...Wait! This dream started...right after I touched Blaziken! Maybe...I'm seeing its past!...That means...!" he shouted in realization, but everything went dark again. Ash heard voices, and looked up to see a blinding light.

**"**Ash...ASH!" the voices called to him, then he snapped his eyes open. He saw Gary, Misty, and Dawn's faces looking relieved.

**"**Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" Misty hugged him.

**"**You had us worried!" Dawn said, hugging him after Misty let go.

**"**...What? What happened? I was asleep?" Ash asked, looking around to see he was on the couch in the lab.

**"**yeah. You've been asleep for the last half hour, since the pokemon brought you back here." Gary told him, putting his had on his shoulder.

**"**Was there a Blaziken?" Ash lurched up, and looked at Gary.

**"**Yes, it's outside with the others." Dawn said, but Ash jumped up and ran outside. He saw Blaziken under a tree, then walked over to it.

**"**Blaziken...I do know you." he smiled, and the pokemon looked at him. Ash started petting it again.

**"**Blaziken... I met you when you were just a Torchic." Ash smiled. The pokemon nodded, as he continued to stroke its fur.

**"**I had a strange dream, right after I touched you. I fainted, and saw our past..." Ash thought back to the strange dream. The pokemon looked at him confusingly, but rested its head back down.

**"**But if you're here... where is she?" Ash asked the pokemon, but it frowned.

**"**What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Ash asked it. The pokemon shook its head, and pulled something out of its fur.

**"**Is that for me?" Ash asked, as Blaziken put the item in his hand. The pokemon nodded and Ash read the note in his hand. As he read, his frown got lower and lower, until he dropped the paper. Blaziken put her hand on Ash's back and reasureddly rubbed his back.

**"**I can't believe it... I need some time alone." Ash got up, and walked into the lab. He bumped into Dawn.

**"**Hey, Ash...?" she asked, but he continued upstairs. She looked out and saw the note, then took and read it.

**"**Ash..." she said sadly, then followed him upstairs. She found him on the couch.

**"**Ash...I read the note..." she told him, but Ash didn't look up. She just walked over and sat beside him. She waved her hand in front of his face, but didn't respond. She put her hand on his back, but he just sulked.

**"**Ash, come on, cheer up!" she told him. He raised his hat and looked at her.

**"**How can I? After that note..." Ash said sadly, lowering his hat again.

**"**Don't worry." she took his hat, and smiled at him again, then he began to smile.

**"**okay." he said. Dawn got up and offered him a hand, he took it and got up.

**"**You know... you're good at cheering people up." Ash told her, taking his hat back.

**"**Everyone except myself." Dawn lowered her head. Ash smiled and walked outside again, he saw Venasaur and walked over to it.

**"**Hey Bulbasaur." Ash said. The Venasaur looked at him and smiled again, as Ash began to pet it.

**"**How did I not see it before...?" Ash aske himself, looking at the heart marks on its forehead.

**"**So, you knew about the note?" Ash asked her, she sadly nodded as the smile turned into a frown. Ash rubbed her chin.

**"**You and Blaziken must feel the most pain..." Ash told it. Venasaur shook its head, and pointed her two vines at Blaziken... and him.

**"**What do you mean me? You've known her longer..." he started, but Venasaur gave that female 'I-know-the-truth' look.

**"**Man...how does everyone know?" Ash complained, making Venusaur laugh. She lifted Ash on her back.

**"**Sorry, buddy, I have to do something first." he slid off her side, but she nodded. Ash went back inside for a drink. But when he got to the kitchen, he saw Gary and Dawn talking. He hid around the corner and listened to them.

**"**Gary, I want the truth from before." Dawn put her hands on her hips.

**"**No, there's something I have to tell you first." he started, but Dawn gave him a look.

**"**Truth!" she shouted, making him jump.

**"**Fine, I'll tell you. Ash and I... were talking about... you." he sighed.

**"**Me?" she asked confusingly.

**"**Yes, I wanted to hear about how you did in your contests, since I was too busy with my work to watch TV very often." he lied.

**"**That was _really_ what you were talking about?" she asked him.

**"**No."

Ash came around the corner and smiled at Gary.

**"**Hey, you said..." he started, but Ash waved his finger in the air.

**"**I know, but I think I know what you want to tell her, so why not tell the _real_ truth?" he grinned.

**"**Gary, I said stop lying!" she shouted at him.

**"**Ash, I'm going to get you later... but, you're right." he gave in, and looked back at the angry girl.

**"**Good, now go on, I'm just getting a drink." Ash said, opening the fridge.

**"**Well... we were talking about you... but a different topic." Gary admitted.

**"**What was it?" she asked him.

**"**...love." he sighed, slightly blushing.

**"**Now the other thing." Ash added, taking a sip from his cup. Gary looked at Ash, smiling as he listened to them.

**"**What do you mean by me and love?" Dawn asked him, staring into his eyes.

**"**I-I...l-..." Gary stuttered, but Ash sighed loudly.

**"**Do you want me to say it?" Ash asked him.

**"**No, I need this." Gay told him.

**"**You may, but I don't think she wants to stay here for years." Ash chuckled. Dawn was confused about what they were saying, but looked at Gary.

**"**Tell me. I won't hate you... or whatever you expect." she said, grabbing one of his hands.

**"**I-I...l-lo..." Gary stuttered, but Ash cut him off.

**"**love you." Ash quickly interrupted. Dawn looked at Ash, who's smile was even bigger than before. She looked back at Gary, who was now blushing and looking at the ground.

**"**...You do?" she asked him, but Gary didn't look up. Dawn lifted his head and kissed him on the lips, he was taken by shock, as Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. He was still blushing, but started to enjoy it.

**"**THAT'S DISGUISTING!"

Everyone turned to see Max in the doorway, looking like he was going to puke.

**"**Max, you'll understand this stuff when you're older." Ash told the boy.

**"**No, I won't, I don't get what's so fun about that!" Max shouted.

**"**It's not supposed to be fun, Max." Dawn started.

**"**As long as you mean it." Gary finished, as the couple smiled at each other.

**"**Well, Max, if you don't like that... would you like a battle?" Ash asked, finishing his drink.

**"**Would I!" he jumped into the air, and Ash walked outside to the field where Blaziken and Venasaur first appeared, and everyone followed. Dawn was now holding Gary's hand, and Max was about to burst with excitement.

**"**So, Max, who do you want to battle?" Ash asked, pointing to his group of pokemon.

**"**What kind of battle is this?" Max asked as he thought.

**"**Whatever you want." Ash told him.

**"**Awesome! You're the best trainer I know!" Max shouted to him. Max began mumbling stuff about Ash's pokemon, and finally decided.

**"**Alright, Ash! I want to battle Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Heracross, Staraptor, and Charizard!" Max pointed at the respective pokemon. Everyone gasped except for Ash, who just smiled and chuckled.

**"**A full battle against my strongest looking?" Ash asked the boy, but got thunderbolt attack. He looked down to see a mad Pikachu.

**"**Except for Pikachu." Ash sighed, recovering from the shock. Then he smiled and jumped back on his shoulder.

**"**Alright, so that's okay?" Max asked him.

**"**Of course. You want to, why would I deny my friend's request?" Ash replied. Ash walked a distance away from the group and stopped, turned around and smiled.

**"**This size of field okay?" he spread his arms over the space between them.

**"**No problem!" Max flashed a thumbs-up, and Ash nodded. Max's opponent pokemon ran behind Ash, while the rest ran to the sidelines with Dawn and Gary, and sat down to watch the battle. Dawn rested her head on Gary's shoulder, with him not minding it at all.

**"**Alright, Max! I'm starting with Heracross!" He told the boy, as the pokemon flew from behind Ash and on the field.

_Cross!_

**"**Then I choose you!" Max called as he tossed his pokeball, releasing a powerful-**looking** mudfish pokemon.

**END**


	3. A promise is a promise

**You've grown well**

"He looks strong Max, but I thought you said you would pick a Treecko?" Ash asked his young friend/opponent.

"I did, and I meant it." Max said back, with a big grin.

"What does he mean by that?" Dawn asked, who was very comfortable beside Gary.

"I think he meant that he told the truth. Which would mean..." Gary started but was interrupted by Ash.

"Which means he was telling the truth to me, and did start with Treecko. So where'd you get the mudkip then?" Ash once again asked his friend.

"Old man Swamp had another season of offspring to take care of, and I just so happened to visit him at that time."

_Swampert!_

"Alright Max, you can go first." Ash insisted.

"Big mistake Ash, focus punch!" Max commanded his pokemon. Swampert charged at Heracross with a glowing fist.

"Agility." He calmly told his bug pokemon, as it disappeared.

"Me and Swapert created a strategy for agility, muddy water!" Max shouted, as Swapert suddenly became surrounded by dark water, shooting in all directions. Then the water stopped in one direction, and revealed that it had hit Heracross. He glided back down to the ground, and went back to his stance.

"Good Max, I see you're stronger than I thought. But play time's over, megahorn!" Ash yelled, with his pokemon's horn glowing white and charging towards the mudfish.

"Counter with focus punch!" Max commanded, Swampert's fist glowed once more and collided with the horn, but was blown back from the bug type move.

"That's the strongest megahorn I've ever seen Ash. Now, attack with hydro pump!" Max said. His mudfish shot water out towards the bug, but Ash didn't do a thing to stop it, resulting the water to hit Heracross and send it sliding across the ground. But it stopped the move with its claw, and looked perfectly fine.

"Water moves don't do that much against bugs Max, now use x-scissor!" Ash told, his pokemon hit the mudfish with its glowing claws, since Swampert was still stunned with the hydro pump. Heracross came out of the smoke, but Swampert never came out.

"I guess that's a win for me." Ash calmly said.

"Not yet." Max replied with a smile.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a hole.

"It used dig, Heracross, quickly use hyper beam down the hole!"

Heracross nodded and fired an orange ray down the hole, and the ground began to shake.

"Swampert!" Max yelled.

"Heracross, help Swampert out of the hole." Ash told his pokemon. Heracross flew in, but was shot right back out with a powerful shot of water.

"Ash, Brandon told you to never let your feelings get the best of you during a battle." Max reminded him.

"So you were faking?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I think that's kind of a dirty trick." Dawn stated.

"Oh come on, Max knows Ash and knew he would help out the pokemon. And once he got close, Swampert fought back. If you ask me, it's an easy way to take advantage of Ash." Gary explained.

"Well now, seems you're only getting warmed up." Ash stated.

"Of course, having you as a teacher will definitely get me somewhere on my career." Max told him.

"I see. X-scissor!" Ash said as his pokemon flew towards the mudfish again.

"Wait for it..." Max started.

Heracross got closer, and closer... until...

"Side step!" Max yelled, watching his pokemon dodge the attack.

"Now hydro pump!" Max yelled again. Swampert shot the powerful water at close range, sending Heracross back to its trainer.

"Megahorn to break through!" Ash commanded. Heracross's horn glowed white, and he started flying right through the water.

"Focus punch!" Max commanded back. Swampert's fist contacted the horn, and exploded. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were down.

"Double knockout?" Max exclaimed, astonished.

"Not quite." Ash calmly said. Max was confused, but when Ash pointed at heracross, he couldn't believe what happened. Heracross got up with no difficulty, but Swampert lay there with swirly eyes.

"One down, five to go for you." Ash told his friend, who called back his mudfish.

"Thanks Swampert, you were great as always. Now, standby Gardevoir!" Max said as he released his human-like pokemon.

"Well, I can tell you're gonna be a challenge. Just like you defeated team rocket way back in Hoenn." Ash smiled and told the pokemon.

_Devoir!_

"Ash, Gardevoir is a lot stronger than when it was a Ralts. So don't expect it to be a cakewalk." Max told his opponent.

"I don't expect it to be, let's finish this with a megahorn heracross." Ash calmly said.

His pokemon nodded and charged with a glowing horn.

"Future sight, then teleport!" Max commanded his pokemon.

Gardevoir flashed a bright purple, then disappeared.

"heracross, focus a hyper beam, and fire when you hear its presence." Ash said.

Heracross nodded and closed its eyes, while its claws began glowing bright white. Then Heracross jerked its head up and flew straight up, and slammed its claws into Gardevoir.

"Psychic!" Max yelled.

Gardevoir smiled and its eyes glowed light blue, then Heracross was sent soaring to the ground. Then all of a sudden, flames came out of the ground and struck the bug, but it went crashing through it, still receiving the damage until the explosion.

"Of course, the future sight." Ash realized what had happened, and the smoke revealed his knocked out bug pokemon.

"One down, five to go, now we're even." Max smiled while he stated.

"Don't get overconfident Max, remember who you picked. Now, go Torterra!" Ash threw a pokeball and out popped his turtle pokemon.

_Tor!_

"Use energy ball!" Ash commanded.

His pokemon fired a green ball towards Gardevoir.

"Teleport and fire punch!" Max yelled.

Gardevoir disappeared and dodged the attack, then appeared on Torterra's back and struck it with a fiery punch.

"Good job Gardevoir, now use shadow ball!" Max yelled.

Gardevoir nodded and fired a purple ball at Torterra, hitting it head on.

"Why isn't Ash dodging anything?" Gary wondered aloud.

"Wait and see Gary, it won't be long." Dawn replied with a chuckle. Gary looked down at her and saw her smile.

"Torterra, synthesis." Ash said to his weakened turtle.

Torterra glowed a bright green and then gave a battle cry, indicating it was healed.

"Come on Ash, why aren't you trying?" Max pouted to him.

"I'm just waiting for you to man up and really attack." Ash said with a grin, which made Max mad.

"Fine! Gardevoir. double edge!" Max yelled in anger.

His pokemon nodded and floated to Torterra, leaving a white tail behind it.

"Torterra, use rock climb then leaf storm!" Ash responded to Max's attack.

Torterra slammed the ground with its glowing claws, and made Gardevoir go up on the platform of rising land. Torterra ran up and slammed Gardevoir back down the hill, then Torterra fired a tornado of leaves down at it, causing an explosion.

"Gardevoir!" Max whimpered.

When the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was laying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"2-1 for me, you're falling behind." Ash teased to his young opponent.

"Just you wait Ash, those weren't my strongest pokemon." Max smiled and looked at him, then pulled out a pokeball.

"I'm just getting warmed up now! Time to battle slaking!" Max threw his pokeball and out popped his giant ape pokemon.

"Let's finish this with leaf storm." Ash calmly said.

Torterra shot a tornado of leaves at Slaking, making a direct hit. But it didn't do a thing!

"You've only got it mad, flamethrower!" Max yelled to his ape, who was now awake.

It got up slowly, then amazingly darted for Torterra and and fired pwoerful flames at it, causing it to fly into the air and come crashing back down. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant turtle with swirly eyes.

"2-2 Ash, you're falling behind now." Max grinned, looking at Ash.

"Don't start with me. Sceptile, let's get this over with." Ash plainly tossed his pokeball out and released his green gecko pokemon.

_Tile!_

"Start this with leaf blade, and turn it into pound!" Ash commanded his pokemon.

The gecko darted for Slaking with the leaves on its arms glowing green, then colliding with Slaking.

"Grab it." Max told his ape.

Slaking grabbed Sceptile's arms and smiled, then Sceptile spun around and whipped it with its tail.

"Now bullet seed, and go into an overhead leaf storm." Ash commanded again.

Sceptile shot an array of seeds at Slaking, hitting its stomach. Then Slaking swiped its arms at Sceptile, but he jumped above. Then fired his leaf storm on the target below, sending Slaking to its knees panting.

"Max, you can do better than this!" Ash teased.

"Just wait. Slaking, use earthquake." Max calmly said.

Slaking jumped then came back down and shook the earth, but Sceptile was smart enough to dodge.

"Perfect. Use hammer arm!" Max yelled.

The ape practically teleported up to Sceptile and slammed it with glowing arms down to the ground.

"Now hyper beam!" Max commanded.

Slaking charged an orange beam and fired when the smoke cleared, and saw Sceptile standing. The attack caused an explosion again, but the smoke cleared and Sceptile was nowhere to be seen.

"Now leaf blade, then leaf storm!" Ash yelled out to the field.

Sceptile appeared below Slaking and grabbed its legs, and pulled it down. Sceptile was above now and came down with glowing leaves again, slamming into Slaking. Then Slaking charged up again, but was denied by the leaf storm afterwards, sending it back down. Slaking crashed down with swirly eyes.

"3-2 Max, pick it up." Ash snickered to his young friend.

"Vaporeon, show them what you're made of!" Max threw his next pokeball and released the bubble jet pokemon.

_Por!_

It shook its shiny fur and looked at its opponent.

"Nice coat you got. Max, do you groom that every day?" Ash asked.

"Every morning and night." Max proudly stated.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I've seen lots of Vaporeon but none as shiny and good looking as that one!" Ash complimented his friend.

"Thanks Ash, now use bubblebeam!" Max caught him off guard with the grooming, and scored a direct hit bubblebeam on Sceptile, knocking it out.

"A water type knocking out my Sceptile? It must be a lot stronger than I thought!" Ash said.

"Ash, you're looking at one of the strongest evolved eevee of all time. I spent every day with her outside working and playing together." Max stated.

"Wow, he's so young, but knows so much!" Dawn stated to Gary.

"Dawn, he's a trainer like Ash, I know more about pokemon than them." Gary reminded her.

Dawn just looked up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of course you do sweetie." Dawn said with a sweet smile.

"Come on out Staraptor!" Ash tossed his pokeball and out came his majestic bird.

_Staraptor!_

"Use bubblebeam, then hydro pump!" Max commanded to his pokemon.

Vaporeon shot many bubbles at the bird, but missed. Then shot the hydro pump and scored a direct hit, sending it to the ground.

"Staraptor, use brave bird!" Ash yelled, as his pokemon tried to get up.

Staraptor got up and flew in a loop, then came back enveloped in a blue flame.

"Counter with aqua tail!" Max commanded to his loyal pokemon.

Vaporeon jumped towards Staraptor with water coming off its tail. It collided with the bird and sent it flying to the ground.

"Get up!" Ash yelled to his pokemon.

But Staraptor didn't get up, it lay there with swirly eyes.

"4-3 Ash, come on man." Max teased back with a grin.

"You haven't seen Infernape in battle yet!" Ash said calling back his Staraptor and releasing his fire ape pokemon.

"I have the advantage Ash, I hope you aren't putting Infernape in danger." Max worriedly said.

"Don't worry, Infernape's been through more trouble than I can remember." Ash told his opponent.

"Okay..." Max replied.

_Will Ash beat Max? How will Max and Ash react to what happens with Infernape and Charizard? And what happened to Blaziken and Venusaur? Plus, what will Ash see in his next vision, and what will he touch to trigger it?_

_All will be answered in the next chapter, so wait for upload of chapter 4!_


	4. Fights, truths, and pasts revealed

**Pokemon fighting, visions,**

**and Goodbyes**

"Charizard, come on out." Ash said, releasing his lizard pokemon.

"Now, I want you to pay close attention to Vaporeon's movements. I have a feeling it won't go down easy." Ash said.

_Rawrr!_

Charizard nodded, and looked at Vaporeon.

"Now, Infernape use flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Infernape fired a powerful flame at Vaporeon.

"Dodge, and use bubblebeam!" Max yelled.

Vaporeon jumped to the side and fired bubbles towards Infernape.

"Don't move." Ash said.

Infernape nodded and stood there, closing its eyes. Max, Dawn and Gary wondered what he was up to. The bubbleabeam came in direct contact with Infernape, but didn't do anything.

'What happened? That was a direct hit!" Max screamed, amazed his super effective attack didn't do anything.

"We've been through rough times! Mach punch!" Ash yelled.

Then Infernape disappeared. Vaporeon looked around for the monkey, but was too late as it appeared on its back and slammed Vaporeon into the ground.

"Acid armour and whirlpool!" Max exclaimed.

Vaporeon melted into water, and left Infernape standing in a puddle in a hole. Then water came out of the puddle and surrounded Infernape in a vortex of water.

"Now use quick attack!" Max commanded.

Infernape and Ash looked in the water for any sign of movement, but nothing came up. Then Infernape was hit by something invisible, from side to side repeatedly.

"Infernape, spin and use flamethrower!" Ash told his monkey pokemon.

Infernape nodded and began spinning, shooting flames in every direction. Nothing happened, except for the water getting brighter. Soon, the water was bright orange, and Infernape looked happy.

"Infernape, now use flare blitz!" Ash shouted.

Infernape became encloaked in blue fire, brightening the fire even more. Now, there was one small patch of blue at the bottom.

"Vaporeon, no!" Max yelled.

"Hit it." Ash calmly said with a smile.

Infernape charged down and pushed Vaporeon into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Infernape was smiling over a Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, return." Max said.

Vaporeon stood up and was returned to its pokeball.

"Good idea Max. I can recognize its potential. and you want to save to to the end." Ash explained.

"Of course, now come on out!" Max shouted, throwing a pokeball and releasing his next pokemon.

It was a big silver bird, wth shiny sharp wings. It had a small head and a sharp beak with claws.

_Skar!_

"Nice looking Skarmory Max." Ash stated.

"Thank you. Now use aerial ace!" Max shouted.

Skarmory disappeared and reappeared behind Infernape, then pushed it towards Max. Infernape stopped the blow with its foot, and smiled at the bird.

"Powerful. Infernape use flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Infernape fired a powerful flame at the bird.

"Dodge, and use wing attack." Max said calmly.

Skarmory disappeared and reappeared behind Infernape again, then slammed it with its wings. When Infernape turned around, it was gone and struck him from the other side. It repeated this 10 times until Infernape fell to one knee.

"Use flame wheel!" Ash commanded.

Infernape became enveloped in fire and Skarmory struck it, but got hurt from the flames.

"Now use mach punch!" Ash yelled.

Infernape had a gleam in its eye, then punched Skarmory in the wing.

"Skarmory, take flight!" Max shouted.

Skarmory nodded and extended its wings, but winced when it opened the left wing.

"Max, I think that Mach punch injured its wing." Ash said.

"Oh...return." Max said sadly.

Skarmory looked back sadly, and was returned in the red light.

"Max, we can end this now, if you don't want to hurt your pokemon anymore." Ash offered.

"No. Sceptile, show them the power of speed!" Max yelled, throwing the next pokeball and releasing the lizard.

"So that was your first pokemon. Nice choice." Ash said.

"I know, and we've come a long way in our speed abilities." Max proudly stated.

"I see. From what I've learned in this battle, you've trained each of your pokemon in a specific ability to maximize your options except for advantages." Ash explained.

"Yep. Swampert was my defense, Slaking was my attack, Vaporeon's my reserve attack, Skarmory is my speed and reserve defense, and

Sceptile is my reserve everything. While Gardevoir I don't use much in battle, I keep him as a friend." Max explained.

"Interesting." Ash said smiling.

"Yes. Sceptile, use leaf blade!" Max yelled.

Sceptile had a gleam in its eye, and did nothing. But Infernape was still sent flying from what looked like nothing.

"It's that fast? It didn't even move!" Ash yelled, amazed at his little friend's training skills.

"Yep. Sceptile pound, and follow up with leaf storm." Max said calmly.

Sceptile didn't move again, but Infernape was still sent back by something, the leaves came from nowhere and shot Infernape to the ground, knocking it out.

"Infernape..." Ash said slowly.

Charizard just looked to the side and made a hmph. Then Infernape got up, and looked back at Charizard. They both stared at each other and broke out in a fight.

"Infernape, Charizard! Stop you two!" Ash tried to stop them, but was burnt by Charizard's flamethrower.

"Ash, are you okay? What got into them?" Max asked, now running to his side.

"I have no idea. Return you two." Ashh said, calling the two pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Ash, do you think they're threatened by each other? You know, thinking they're the strongest of your fire types?" Gary asked, now joining the group with Dawn.

"I don't know." Ash said slowly.

"Well whatever happened, they can't go near each other anymore without starting something." Dawn said.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Max said, walking towards the lab.

Ash, Gary and Dawn followed him. They all sat in the kitchen and had some dinner. Then Gary and Dawn went to sleep while Max and Ash stayed up.

"Okay, goodnight you two." Gary said, finishing the staircase with Dawn.

"Night." Ash and Max said.

They both went outside in the faint dark and sat near the tree.

"Ash?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I'm sorry about cutting our battle off." he said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault my pokemon started turning against each other." Ash said.

"Thanks, I needed that." Max said, now smiling.

"Don't mention it. How about a backdrop on you Vaporeon?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

He started to explain to me how he found an Eevee wandering the streets of Goldenrod city while visiting his sister. It was being chased by some Houndoom, and they seemed really angry. So he used Gardevoir to fight them off. The eevee seemed to be hurt, so he took it to a pokemon center. Once it was better, Max said goodbye. But in Ecruteak city, the same Eevee found him at the cafe and jumped into his arms. He then caught it and started training it. Then back in Petalburg city, he was fishing. Eevee popped out of its pokeball and sat by the edge of the water, it looked in and saw all the swimming pokemon, happy. Then, it looked back at him and pointed its paw at the water, smiling. Max didn't understand until he got a bite. A Vaporeon came out of the water, and growled at Max. Max smiled, but saw Eevee get all starry eyed over Vaporeon, He got distracted and the Vaporeon got away, but he put eevee beside his backpack and got out a stone. Eevee saw it and smiled, and nodded its head. Max smiled and let Eevee touch it. Then he began to glow and soon he was a Vaporeon.

"Wow Max, so you gave it a choice." Ash said.

"Of course. I'm not the trainer who forces evolution for power, I want it for happiness." Max said.

Ash smiled at him, and laughed. Max began laughing too, and they went back inside, but were stopped by Blaziken at the door.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Blaziken pointed off into the forest.

"I understand, it's time for you to go isn't it?" Max asked.

Blaziken frowned and nodded.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again." Ash said smiling.

Blaziken nodded happily and hugged Ash and Max, then ran to the forest. Venasaur was waiting at the edge, and waved a vine to Ash and Max. They waved back and watched the pokemon disappear.

It's sad to see them go again." Max said sadly.

"It's all right, We'll meet again, no doubt." Ash said, lifting Max's spirit.

"Yeah!" Max said.

Ash laughed but began to feel dizzy. Then he fell over and fainted.

"Ash!" Max yelled, shaking his friend trying to wake him up.

"...Again?" Ash said, opening his eyes again. This time, he wasn't in Littleroot town, he was in a park. He looked around and saw pokemon playing. It was a Venausaur, Blaziken, Munchlax, Skitty and Beautifly.

"Those are her pokemon. But where is...?" Ash said, but stopped when he saw a girl on a park bench. She was wearing a green bandana and matching fanny pack, and an orange t-shirt and black shorts. She looked sad. Ash walked over to her, and stood beside her. She pulled something out of her pocket, it was a note. Ash read the note over her shoulder, and realized it was the same one Blaziken had given him earlier. He looked at her face and one single tear went down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ash." she whispered, and called her Blaziken over.

She started explaining what she wanted to do with her, and she sadly nodded at every word. She recalled Blaziken and Venasaur, and ran to the pokemon center, Ash followed. She got inside, and called the Viridian pokemon center, then teleported her pokeballs to the center.

"Ready to go, babe?" a familiar voice came from the doorway.

Ash recognized it and gritted his teeth, turning aroudn and seeing...Drew. The guy he hated second most, below Paul. He couldn't stand how he used to treat her. Always moving in on her with a rose after she loses.

"Yes, Drew, I'm ready now." May said, walking to the park, and recalling the rest of her pokemon.

"Let's go." Drew said, now wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay, sweetie." she said sweetly, embracing the hug, and walking in his arms.

She kissed him on the lips and he returned it. Ash couldn't stand to see anymore, he ran away and found a boy in a nearby bush. He looked closer, and found Max watching the couple. He was angry too, gritting his teeth.

"I want to wake up! How do I get out of this? Max! Wake me up!" Ash yelled into the sky, but nothing happened. Then all of a sudden a thunderbolt dropped own, and struck Ash. Next thing he knew it, he was on a wooden floor, sparks going through his body. He opened his eyes, and saw Pikachu and Max looking relieved.

"Oh thank god! You're alive!" Max said, now choking him.

"Max, can you...let me...breath?" Ash managed to whisper out, due to loss of breath. Max immediately let go of him, smiling at him.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're not..." Max started, but looked at the ground. Ash put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm not dead. I'm very much alive, see?" Ash said, raising the boy's head.

"Okay." Max said.

"Now, how long have I been out?" Ash asked.

"Half an hour." Max replied.

"Hmm...just like last time. I have to be alone for a bit." Ash said, now leaving the room.

He walked down the stairs and saw Dawn and Gary cuddling on the couch. They saw him coming down the stairs, and sighed in relief.

"Why are you fainting so much?" Dawn asked, now looknig very concerned.

"I don't know." Ash said plainly.

"Do you have a dream or anything? What happens in your dream when you're out?" Gary asked, with the same expression as Dawn.

"Well, I'll explain." Ash said, as he sat down beside them.

Max came downstairs too, and joined in, being invited by Ash. He started to explain about how he fainted, then had the dreams about the events that he had seen. When he finished, Max stood up.

"So you saw me in the bush?" he asked, with a bewilldered look on his face.

"And you saw your past of meeting Torchic?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and yes. I can't explain it, but they both seem to have happened in the past." Ash said, confused again.

"That's true. Maybe you have a gift." Gary said.

"Really? Cool! But..." Max started.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"I'm just wondering...why did you pass out when you did?" he asked again.

Everyone began to think about what he had done, before passing out. Then Ash remembered something.

"Wait! Before each time, I touched Blaziken!" he stated.

"That's right! He petted Blaziken, then she hugged him!" Max shouted, standing up.

"Then you must have visions of the past. But not just any past, the past of somone you touch." Gary said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Dawn said, getting starry eyed.

"But, why has it only happened when you touched Blaziken? And why did it start only now?" Gary asked.

Everyone had a minute of thought, but no answer came out.

"This is all so confusing." Ash said.

Everyone sighed.

"Well, without Blaziken here, we can't have it anymore." Dawn said.

"That's right, unless it has to be someone you really care about." Gary said.

"But why would Ash have a deep connection with Blaziken?" Max asked.

"Maybe it's because pokemon have the same connections as their trainers. So if Ash has a deep connection with Blaziken, then he has a connection with..." Gary started, but was cut off by Ash.

"Okay! I get it now! Don't have to say it." Ash shouted.

"Ash...and my sister?" Max yelled, nearly falling off his chair.


	5. The past determines the future

**The Abnormality in Time**

**and Space **

Knowing about his new ability, Ash has decided that he'd look into history and examine this ability if anyone else had been able to see what he saw.

"Hey, check this out." Dawn said, pointing to her computer screen.

The four kids crowded around the computer and read the file she had found.

"It's a journal entry?" Max asked, now seeing the screen.

"Yes. Apparently, Ash isn't the first person to have this happen." Gary stated, now begining to read the page.

Ash read the page out loud for everyone to hear the words.

_June 14th, 1965._

_ I've discovered something not recorded, a disturbance. Not far from my camp site, there have been strange plasma discharges in the distance, and it seems to upset the pokemon in the forest nearby. I searched the area where the flashes had occured, but the only thing that was there were some statues and two spheres on a dias._

"Is that all of it?" Ash questioned, seing it wasn't even that long.

"Yes, there's 3 more pages." Dawn replied, clicking the Next button on the bottom.

_June 14th, 1965._

_ I've been researching the two orbs I had found, but came up nothing. The closest thing I had to a match were the lustrous and adamant orbs from Dialga and Palkia, but I knew that couldn't be them. The next day, I felt something strange at the camp. Like something was wrong,I found no pokemon in the forest, and all my helping Houndoom and mightyena had disappeared. I looked around the spot where I'd found the orbs, and there were all the pokemon. They were all looking at the orbs, growling. I thought something had gone wrong for the pokemon balance of nature, but the pokemon showed it was something much larger._

"Next page please." Ash said, nudging Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn sighed, and clicked the Next again, and up popped the third page.

_December 14th, 1965._

_ I had a strange occurance at that spot. My curiosity got the best of me as I pushed through the crowd of pokemon, and picked up the orbs. I hadn't dared to touch them last time I visisted, in case there was some sort of curse infused inside of them, but thid time I didn't have time to think. I examined them more, then I fainted. In my dream, I can't quite explain, but I saw legendary pokemon! It may seem like I'm lying, but I saw Dialga and Palkia! But it wasn't like I'd dreamed of. They were sad, and angry. They were yelling at each other in the language I couldn't understand, but I could tell they had done something to provoke each other. I saw them fly off, and I somehow without moving, followed. When they stopped, there were those same orbs on the same dias in the same statue filled area. But it was in a little circle that came out of Palkia's mouth, so it must have been in a different space than them. Dialga charged into the circle, but was sent flying back. They both roared at the circle in anger, not taking their eyes off the I realized it had to be the adamant and lustrous orb! Why else would they be so determined to retreive the items? But there was one thing I didn't understand. If Palkia could control space and teleport between dimensions... why didn't he teleport and retreive the orbs? When I had awoke, I was surrounded by my helping pokemon, and they all jumped on me playfully. When I got up, they pushed me away from the orbs, and put a concerned and sad face on. I looked around, and I saw the statues and the orbs, I tried to think of why they couldn't be able to come here. The statues were of the two pokemon, and realized they too, were staring at the orbs._ _I tried to think of why all referances to Dialga and Palkia were obsessed with the orbs, but I somehow overlooked the complete obvious reason. I cannot believe-_

"...what happened?" Max asked, getting closer to the screen.

"I don't know Max, it just cuts off." Dawn said, pointing at the bottom.

"Well, we know the guy saw Dialga and Palkia in his dream." Gary stated raising a finger in the air.

"But why would he have a deep conection with the two legendary pokemon?" Ash questioned, tapping his chin.

"Remember we haven't comfirmed that yet, we just guessed." Max corrected him.

"That may be so, but I read somewhere else this guy was a researcher in the balance of nature." Dawn said, now searching for another page. Soon enough, another one popped up.

_David Ladfleur, beloved researcher in the field of myths and legends of this world. He discovered over one hundred legends and published them all in his first book._

_"World Myths and Legends" can be bought at any book store near you, no matter what region!_

"Well, he must have been studying Dialga and Palkia at that time." Gary said.

"Wait! Why did he not make a journal entry for the 5 months between?" Max shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, now confused.

"He made his first entry on June 14th, and his second one earlier that same day. But then he didn't enter until December! Why did he wait five months?" Max shouted, his smile getting bigger and bigger.

"He's right! And he also did all of them on the 14th." Ash said.

"You're right about that too. What was so special about the 14th?" Gary pondered aloud.

Dawn searched David Ladfleur on Google, and over 120,000 results came up. Dawn sighed, and clicked the first one. A page with legendary pokemon all over popped up, with lots of words. Dawn started reading through eveything while the boys behind her were thinking. Then she found what she was looking for. She clicked on a sidelink and up popped a picture of a journal.

"Hey guys, read this." Dawn said, pulling them all closer. They snapped out of their trance and read.

"...January 14th...March 14th...April 14th...February 14th...May 14th...August 14th...!" Gary said, getting louder as he spoke.

"Every entry is on the 14th!" Max shouted, jumping up and down in frustration.

"But what is so important to him about the 14th?" Ash shouted, now scratching his head like crazy.

"I don't know, but he was pretty obsessed with that number." Dawn said, reading some nore of the screen's information. "Turns out he started researching on his 14th birthday, and he's published 14 books. And he even has 14 colleagues, it says here he dumped anyone else who wanted to join because he said..." Dawn started, but stopped.

"Dawn, what did he say?" Gary asked, shaking her shoulder.

Dawn just sat there and stared at the screen.

"Don't worry Gary, I know how to get her out." Ash said.

He walked over to her backpack on the table and pulled out a pokeball, and he released Piplup. Ash whispered something to the penguin, and he nodded. He jumped up in front of Dawn, and used bublebeam right on her face. She imediately snapped out, and looked at Ash.

"I told you not to do that anymore." she said angrily.

"It wasn't me, it was Piplup." Ash said, pointing at the penguin.

"Guys, back to the computer! Dawn, what did David say?" Max yelled.

"Oh yeah! He said it wouldn't get the message to the boy!" Dawn said, smiling.

Everyone looked at her, but then her expression changed to confusion.

"Wait, what message to what boy?" Dawn asked, looking back at the screen.

They sat there for hours looking for an answer, but found nothing.

"Let's take a break from this, I'm getting tired." Ash said with a yawn.

"You haven't changed a bit ashy boy." Gary chuckled.

They all went outside and were greeted by the pokemon.

"Hey guys. How about some training?" Ash asked.

All the pokemon cheered. and some smaller ones tackled him again.

"Alright, alright! The matchups are...

Gliscor vs. Staraptor

Crawdaunt vs. Croconaw

Quilava vs. Torkoal

Sceptile vs. Torterra

Infernape vs. Charizard

Buizel vs. Squirtle

Noctowl vs. Swellow

Gible vs. Donphan

Muk vs. Snorlax

Meganium vs. Bulbasaur

Heracross vs. Torterra

Glalie vs. Kingler

and close-range Tauros battles!" Ash announced.

All the pokemon nodded, found their partners and ran off to a smal clearing and started practicing their moves. Ash watched them and realized his pokemon had gotten really strong without him.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw Dawn panting beside him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"..._pant_...I...found...something involving your ability..." she panted.

Ash smiled, and walked over to the tree to the hill, Dawn followed and sat down beside him.

"Okay, what did you find?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if this will really help...but I found something involving the number 14." she said.

"What? Really?" Ash asked, now getting happy and anxious.

"Yes. It turns out he was talking about a boy in the future. A boy that he thinks is supposed to save the world." she said.

"And...?" he asked.

"He's supposed to save the world with a girl he cares about, but he says the girl will betray him and go for another guy." she said slowly and sadly.

"Wow, sounds like he's gonna get it rough." Ash said, leaning back against the tree.

"It also said the boy is going to be 14 years old, saving the world for the 14th time." she said slowly.

"..."

Dawn looked over at Ash, who was now seeming a little pale.

"...!" Dawn's expression changed slowly as she realized why he was so quiet.

"I, uh...gotta...go help my pokemon..." Ash started, but stopped as he got up and walked towards the battles.

"_Poor guy._" Dawn thought.

**END**

**What do you think is gonna happen?**


	6. Notes All Around

**Notes All Around!**

"Dawn, why don't you give it a rest?"

Gary sighed as he watched his girlfriend stare at the computer screen, as she had been doing the last hour and a half.

"Dawn, you've been searching for hours. Take a break, and we'll look more tomorrow." Gary said to no prevail as he tried to snap her out of her trance.

"I have to keep looking. Ash is depressed that the man was talking about him, and I want to know more about what exactly he has to do." Dawn said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay, one; we don't know he was talking about Ash. And two; you don't need to know." Gary sighed as he pulled the rolling chair away from the screen. Dawn finally looked up and glared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Then Dawn stood up and hugged him, surprising Gary.

"Thanks, I needed that." Dawn kissed him on the cheek and ran downstairs, leaving the confused boy…even more confused. When Gary went downstairs, he found Dawn sleeping on the couch. He smiled, and stroked her hair as he sat on the edge beside her. Then he heard a noise outside, and looked for the source of it. He found Ash under the tree, stroking his Meganium with a sad expression and a concerned Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Gary sat down beside him.

"…Nothing." Ash said calmly.

"I don't think so, Ashy. I've known you my whole life and I can tell when something's wrong." Gary told him, making Ash look at him.

"…Fine. Dawn told me what she found on the internet, and it doesn't make me feel good." Ash said sadly.

"About the 'you saving the world' part? Ash, none of us knows it's you." Gary patted him on the back.

"How am I supposed to deal with that when I already have a problem?" Ash asked Gary, standing up.

"You mean…May?" Gary stood beside him.

"Yes. She's off with lady-boy Drew, and I'm sitting here, listening to my friend saying how I'm supposed to save the world." Ash gritted his teeth when he said 'Drew'.

"Ash, she's happy. If you were her real friend, you would let her do what she wants and be with who she wants to be." Gary told him.

"But before she left for Johto…she told me she wanted to be with me forever, as friends. Now, she's not even visiting." Ash muttered angrily.

"But she has her Grand festival coming up, you know that." Gary told him, making Ash slam his fist into the tree.

"No, it isn't! It's been over for a long time now! I heard from Lyra that the Grand Festival ended weeks ago!" Ash said angrily, rubbing his knuckles.

"…Ash...I'm sorry…" Gary was at a loss of words at his friend's sudden outburst.

"Don't be. Not you, anyway." Ash grumbled, and walked away. Gary stared at his angry friend, feeling sorry for him. He saw Dawn appear in the doorway, and smile at him. She walked over, and looked into his eyes concerningly.

"Are you okay? You seem…sad." Dawn said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know, but…I think I'm losing my best friend." Gary said sadly, making Dawn gasp.

"Did you and Ash have a fight?" she asked.

"No…he had a fight with himself." Gary added, then headed inside the lab. When he walked inside, he saw his grandpa and Misty standing at the front door.

"Gary, there you are!" Professor Oak said, walking over to his grandson.

"Hey, grampus." Gary replied, looking at the ground.

"Is something bothering you?" Misty asked him.

"Ash is beginning to lose himself." Gary said, making the other two gasp. Gary went into the living room followed by the two. He explained about what Ash said outside, making the two gasp once more.

"I can't believe it…" Misty said slowly, not finishing her sentence.

"Why is he like this?" Oak asked Gary, but was interrupted by a noise. They looked at the doorway and saw Ash, walking with his head held low. They watched him slouch up the stairs, then Misty got up and followed him. She found him on the couch, with his hat over his eyes.

"Ash, don't be sad." Misty tried to cheer him up, but he didn't move.

"There are better ways to deal with problems." Misty added, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him.

"…You don't understand what it's like." she heard him whisper, but not looking up.

"Actually, I sort of do." Misty gritted angrily through her teeth, but shook it off. "Come on! This is no way a pokemon master acts!" she encouraged him, making him look up. She smiled at him, then he raised his hat off his face.

"You're so much like Dawn." Ash said, making the girl giggle.

"Come on, let's go." Misty extended an arm, and he lifted himself up with it.

"Thanks." Ash told the teen, who replied with a smile. They walked down the stairs, but then Ash felt dizzy. He put his hand on the wall for support, then began panting as he grew sweaty. Misty looked back at him, and saw the weak boy.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked him, but he just fell over. She shrieked as she watched her friend fall to the ground, then ran to get professor Oak. The two boys walked in and saw the boy passed out, and Oak gasped, while Gary just looked.

"I wonder what will happen this time?" Gary asked himself, grabbing the attention of the other two.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked him, not having a clue what he meant. Gary told them about how Ash passed out, and then has dreams about whatever he touched. The two gasped, and looked back at the motionless body.

"…_Again?"_ Ash opened his eyes, seeing the small city of Cerulean. He looked around and saw the gym, to which he decided to visit. He stopped in the lobby, as he saw Misty talking to a girl on the videophone.

"He's going to love it!" he heard Misty say, making the other girl giggle.

"You think so? I saw the shop called 'pokemon trainer haven', and I just figured that's one of the few shops he would go in." both girls giggled at that remark, where Ash recognized the voice as May.

"Don't worry. He's just dense sometimes." Ash got angry at Misty's comment, but shrugged it off as he looked over her shoulder at May's beaming face.

"Okay, I'll be in Cerulean tomorrow. Don't tell Ash I'm coming." May said told her teenage friend.

"I won't. By the way, why did you buy his birthday gift so early? It's almost two weeks away." Misty told her, making her slightly blush.

"I just wanted to show him how much…he…m-means to me." May stuttered as she began to blush deeper.

"Aww, how cute." Misty giggled, making the girl blush even more.

"But, I don't think he feels the same way." May added.

"I'm sure he does." Misty assured her.

"Really? Thanks, Misty!" May quickly added.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Misty said before turning off the screen.

"_So she got it early…"_ Ash thought to himself, then the world flashed white and he closed his eyes. He opened, then Misty was gone and it was morning outside. He looked around, and found Misty sitting by the pool and looking at her watch.

"Where is she? She should be here by now." Misty said, making Ash think.

_"It must be the next day, where May said she was coming…"_ Ash thought sadly, wondering why she didn't arrive when she said.

"Mail call!" Ash heard Daisy's voice come from the hallway, where Misty got up and walked over to her sister.

"Anything interesting?" Misty asked her.

"Nothing…Wait, something for you." Daisy said, pulling out a pink card and handing it to her.

"Who's it from?" Misty looked around the card, not seeing a name.

"How am I supposed to know?" Daisy asked her, then walked towards the pool to care for the water pokemon. Misty opened the card and pulled out a note. She sat on the other end of the pool as the pokemon, and read the note. Her eyes widened as she read, then she bared her teeth and grumbled something Ash couldn't understand.

"I can't believe it." Misty muttered angrily, then walked towards the pokemon to play and calm down. Ash looked at the note, and read the same thing he had read on Blaziken's note.

"_May…"_ Ash thought sadly, before the pool became a giant water tornado. Ash gasped, and watched as the water enveloped him, and he felt the water all over him.

"Ash!"

Ash snapped his eyes open and lurched up, looking around to see Misty and Professor Oak relieved, while Gary was leaning against the wall.

"I told you." Gary stated, making Misty and Oak sigh. They helped the boy up, as his legs were feeling a little wobbly.

"What'd you see this time?" Gary asked. Ash looked over at Misty and professor Oak, surprised they weren't confused at what he said. Ash simply nodded, and told them what he saw.

"So you know what happened with me." Misty confirmed the information she was given, making the boys nod to her.

"But why did she back out, at the last second?" Professor Oak asked the three.

"I think…it's because of Drew." Gary said slowly. Misty and Ash gritted their teeth at his name.

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been strong to convince May." Ash calmed himself down.

"I agree." the old man said. Ash thought about what had happened, when he first passed out…

_Flashback_

_"I'm sure he'll love it." Misty said._

_..._

_"Why did you buy it so early?" Misty asked her, making the girl slightly blush._

_"I just wanted to show how much he…m-means to me." May stuttered, blushing deeper._

_..._

_"I don't think he feels the same way." May said sadly._

_"I'm sure he does." Misty told her._

_Flashback_

"_Oh, May…if only you knew how much she was right…" _Ash thought sadly. Then he snapped his head upwards.

"_Wait! If I meant so much to her… then… why didn't she go?"_ Ash thought sadly, trying to think of what as more important to her than her best friend's birthday.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty snapped his out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Ash replied, closing his eyes. Professor Oak and Misty left the room, while Gary moved and sat next to Ash.

"You're wondering why she didn't bring your gift to Cerulean when she said she would, aren't you?" Gary asked, surprising the boy by how he knew.

"How did you…?" Ash was amazed.

"I know you, Ash. But remember, she's happy with Drew." Gary reminded him, making him grit his teeth.

"I remember, but… I just can't believe she would want _him_." Ash muttered angrily.

"You're going to have to face facts, Ash." Gary patted him on the back, making him smile at his childhood friend. Then, they heard loud and fast thumping down the stairs, and saw Dawn squeeze between them on the couch.

"Guys, I fun more stuff!" she happily announced, making the boys sigh.

"Dawn, I told you to stop for the day. Just have a nice day's rest, and-" Gary started.

"You won't believe this stuff." Dawn interjected. They boys looked at each other, Ash shrugged and Gary nodded, then looked back at the girl.

"What do you have?" Ash asked her.

"Okay. First, I found more about the boy that's supposed to steal the girl from the hero." Dawn said sadly, thinking of heartbreak. "The boy is supposed to the same age 'as mr. hero', but he's supposed to have a special ability." Dawn added.

"Drew must have a secret…" Ash muttered angrily.

"Dawn, go on." Gary rolled his eyes as he heard Ash's remark.

"The hero is supposed to have a great life. Good reputation, adoring fans, and a perfect girlfriend which he supposedly stole from someone else." Dawn said sadly, thinking once more of heartbreak. "Anyway, the girl is supposed to love the boy with all her heart, while having a small crush on 'mr. ability'." Dawn added.

"But…this isn't making sense anymore." Gary said, scratching his head.

"I get it all." Ash said, gritting his teeth once more.

"That's about all of it. Just some things about the boy only Ash would want to hear." Dawn said. Gary looked at her, then shook his head. Gary left, while Dawn and Ash continued.

"What kind of stuff?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Stuff like what 'mr. hero' is supposed to do… when to do it… what the other boy does to interject…" Dawn said, going through her mental list of things.

"What does he do to interject?" Ash asked, picking a topic from her list.

"Okay, 'mr. ability' is supposed to steal the girl's heart from the hero, and lead her away from the hero. Then, hero comes back and takes the girl to help him save the world. She doesn't like him anymore, but hero won't take no for an answer." Dawn said, then stopped.

"What next?" Ash asked intriguingly.

"I don't know. I was starting to forget stuff from the beginning, so I stopped reading." Dawn rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, making Ash sigh.

"Okay, that can get me on track." Ash said, then walked outside. He found Gary petting Meganium, then he looked at him.

"So?" Gary asked as Ash walked next to him.

"Boring stuff." Ash lied, hiding a faint smirk.

**END**

**(Dun dun dun! What do you think is going to happen?)**

**R&R!**


	7. Ash Makes the Call

**Ash Makes The Call**

Ash and his friends were relaxing in the field of professor Oak's labratory, resting with the pokemon (except infernape because of its fight with Charizard). But one of them had something on their mind.

_"Ash really has it rough. Saving the world all those times, now he's supposed to do it again. But this one feels different somehow...like there's something we have wrong...what am I saying? I've almost never been with Ash when he saved the world. Maybe I need a nap..." _ were the thoughs of a certain blunette sitting under the tree, with a penguin and cotton-bunny pokemon on her legs. She stroked their fur as they sleep peacefully, then thought of something. "_If Ash is supposed to get 'his girl' stolen...then has that already happened?" _Dawn straightened up, making the pokemon to awaken from their slumber and yawn. They looked at their trainer, who was mumbling something. The pokemon sighed, then hopped off and slept beside her. She jumped up and ran for the back door of the lab, where she bumbed into Gary.

"Hey, Dawn, what's the rush?" Gary asked her.

"Had an idea, hurrying to Ash, got to tell him." Gary only understood the word 'Ash' before she zoomed off, leaving the boy confused. Gary shrugged his shoulder, and continued outside. Meanwhile, Dawn had caught Ash upstairs on the couch with his pokedex.

"Hey, Dawn. What's up?" Ash asked as the girl sat beside him.

"I thought of something about your world-saving role." Dawn told him, making him straighten up and look at her.

"Okay, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, you know how you're supposed to get a girl stolen from you. But what I'm thinking...what if it already happened?" Dawn's lips curled up a little.

"You're saying...the girl's already been stolen? Who would it be?" Ash looked at the blunette strangely.

"It isn't me, is it?" Dawn suddenly thought.

"No, it couldn't be. But then again, the only other person I would-" Ash stopped midsentence. Dawn looked at him to see he had stiffened up, staring at the ground.

"What is it?" Dawn waved her hand in front of the boy's face.

"I...have to go...do something." Ash said before standing up and walking out of the room. Dawn watched as the boy walked away, but couldn't put her finger on what he was thinking at that moment. Then, she remembered.

"Oh, Ash..." she whispered to herself, but no one heard her. Downstairs, Ash was sitting in front of the video phone, and dialing a familiar number he knew. He listened to the third ring, then saw the face of a man looking at him. The man had a navy jacket, and had a warming smile.

"Hello, Ash! How have you been?" the man's smile grew wider at the sight of the boy.

"Hello, Norman. I've been great, thanks for asking." Ash replied.

"That's good to hear. I'm happy to hear my strongest challenger is happy. Except for Max, that is." the man chuckled with Ash joining the laughter.

"Now, for the reason I called you..." Ash's smile turned into a frown.

"What is it, Ash?" Norman noticed the seriousness in his tone.

"I was just wondering...is May there? I really need to talk to her." Ash asked the man.

"No, I'm afraid not." the man frowned. "But, I happen to know the pokemon center she's staying at. I have the number, if you want it." Norman suggested, earning a nod from the boy. He nodded, then disappeared from the screen. When he came back, Ash noticed a sheet of paper in his hand. "I have the number right here." Norman's lips raised a bit.

"Thanks, Norman." Ash replied. The man exchanged the number with the boy, and said oodbye as he hung up, learning Ash really wanted to talk to his daughter. Ash called the number he learned, and the young face of a pink-haired woman appeared.

"Hello! Blackthorne City pokemon center, what can I do for you?" the woman smiled sweetly at the screen, then gasped as she looked at the boy. "Ash Ketchum! Great to see you again!" the woman smiled wider.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. It's been a while." Ash smiled back.

"It has, it has. What can I do for you?" she asked the boy.

"I was wondering if a May Maple was there, I want to talk to her. It's kind of urjent." Ash said in a slight serious tone.

"No problem, Ash. One moment." the woman disappeared from the screen, leaving Ash in silence with himself.

_"What am I going to say? Should I just greet her like nothing happened? This is so confusing..." _Ash had a mental fight with himself, until he saw a face appear on the screen. Ash looked at his old friend, and saw how she changed. She wore her green bandana, and had eyeliner and listick on. Ash could also see small green gems hanging from her ears.

"Hi, Ash!" she greeted, but Ash could sense the panick in her voice.

"Hi." he replied with a fake smile. The two sat in awkward silence, until May spoke up.

"So, how was Sinnoh?" she asked.

"Good. Dawn made second in the grand festival and I came top four in the sinnoh league." Ash replied.

"That's great!" May smiled.

"May, the reason I called was because I wanted to ask you something." Ash's fake smile disappeared, and May noticed this.

"What is it, Ash?" May asked in a worried tone.

"You...and Drew..." Ash trailed off as he saw the girl staring at him.

"Are you jealous?" she giggled at him, who blushed faintly and shook his head. "Then what is it? You can tell me, Ash." she smiled sweetly at him.

"I was wondering...what are you two doing now?" Ash finally asked.

"Just travelling around. How did you know the grand-" May stopped as Ash raised his hand to interrupt her.

"I have my connections in Johto, May. I'm not an idiot." Ash replied.

"I'm not saying you are." she giggled, but stopped at the serious expression he wore on his face.

"I was wondering...since you're not doing anything...do you want to meet up somewhere? You know, like you promised we would meet in Pallet after you were done with the grand festival?" Ash arched an eyebrow.

"I' m sorry, Ash! I really am! It's just me and Drew were hanging out, and I lost track of-"

"I get it. Some things are more important." Ash interrupted her.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment." she rolled her eyes with a hint of anger in her tone. "Anway, I wanted to meet up with you. I'll take the next ferry to Pallet, and meet up with you at your house." May said.

"Fine by me. See you then." Ash replied.

"Bye. See you soon." May said, then turned off her monitor. Ash stood up and walked outside, to be greeted by Dawn.

"What were you doing?" Dawn asked him.

"Nothing. I'm going to train." Ash walked towards his pokemon, who were resting under the tree. They all woke up and looked at their trainer. "Hey, guys. Who's up for training?" Ash asked the large group. A lot of them yawned, then lowered their heads again to rest. But Sceptile, Charizard, Gliscor, and Meganium walked/hopped over to their trainer.

"_Gli gli!" (I could use some excersise!)_

_"Ganium!" (I'm up for some fun!)_

_"Sceptile!" (Bring it on!)_

_"Raawrr!" (I could use some entertainment.)_

Ash nodded, then the group of five walked towards the battlefields. Ash positioned himself between the two fields, then looked at the pokemon. "Okay, let's see what Sceptile and Meganiuum can do!" Ash motioned towards the two grass types, who eagerly jumped on the battlefield.

"_Tile!" (Show me what you got.)_ Sceptile flicked his wrist towards himself.

"_Ganium!" (You're gonna wish I hadn't!) _Meganium grinned. Ash nodded, then commanded sceptile to use bullet seed and meganium's razor leaf. The two attacks collided, but bounced off harmlessly.

"Good job, guys! Now, Sceptile, close in with leaf blade! And Meganium, defend with vine whip!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's leaves extended and glowed as it charged for the green dinosaur. Meganium sent two vines towards Sceptile, who jumped into the air to dodge. Meganium grinned, and waved its two vines like propellers, blowing the lizard away. "Amazing, Meganium!" Ash shouted to his pokemon.

_"Scep tile scep!" (I have to admit, that wasn't half bad.) _Sceptile grinned.

"_Gan!" _(_Naturally)_ Meganium grinned back.

"Okay you two, let's try solarbeam!" Ash pointed to the sun. The two pokemon nodded, then lowered their heads. The six seeds on Sceptile's back began to glow, as well as Meganium's petals. The two pokemon raised their heads, smiling, then fired a white ray at the other. The two attacks collided in the middle, then cut off, leaving shining particles falling in the air. "Awesome, you two! Now, let's try let's try leaf storm, Sceptile! And Meganium, try countering with a propelling vine whip!" Ash ordered his grass types. The pokemon nodded, and Sceptile unleashed a vortex of leaves towards Meganium. The dinosaur extended two vines, and spun them like before, sending the leaves back at Sceptile. "Slash it apart with leaf blade!" Ash told the lizard. It nodded, then slashed its grass blades through the air, letting the leaves fall harmlessly around it.

"_Ganium!" (Great job, Sceptile.)_

_"Tile, sceptile!" (You too. I guess Johto aint that bad.)_

The two pokemon walked beside Ash, who was smiling proudly. He called Gliscor and Charizard on the field, who took their places.

"_Gliscor!" (Don't hold back!)_

_"Raaawrr!" (Why would I?)_

"Alright, your turn! Gliscor, try an x-scissor! Charizard, take it head on!" Ash told the two pokemon. Gliscor bounced off the ground, then crossed its claws as they glowed blue, and charged towards Charizard. Charizard grinned, then lowered its head. Gliscor came in contact with the dragon's head, but it only pushed Gliscor away. Gliscor shook its head, then faced its opponent. "Alright, Charizard, take it easy. Gliscor, try stone edge!" Ash commanded. Rocks formed around Gliscor, then were sent speeding towards Charizard. Charizard grinned, then raised its wings over itself as a shield, and let the rocks collide with its wings. When the stones stopped, Charizard spread his wings and roared.

"Good job, Charizard! Now, Gliscor, giga impact! And Charizard, counter with a dragonbreath!" Ash commanded the two. Gliscor took to the air, and aimed for Charizard as it became surrounded in a pink aura. Charizard fired a powerful green ray at Gliscor, but the giga impact only absorbed the power! Gliscor came in faster, while Charizard crossed its arms defensively to brace the attack. It raised its arms, and slid across the field as the giga impact pushed it back. Then Charizard clawed at the pink aura and broke the attack, then grabbed Gliscor's wings. "Gliscor, sandstorm!" Ash countered Charizard's idea of immobilizing it. Gliscor drew its tail down, then dragged it forward and released sand into Charizard's eyes. Charizard closed its eyes, and let go of Gliscor.

"Great! Now, x-scissor!" Ash commanded. Gliscor charged with its claws glowing blue at the unsuspecting Charizard. It crashed into Charizard's back, but was pushed away by a large tail. "Good defense, Charizard!" Ash complimented the large dragon. It fired flames into the air as a sign of victory.

"_Gliscor gli!" (Thanks for the great battle!)_

_"Raaawwrr!" (Don't mention it. You've got a strong x-scissor, I'll give you that.)_

Ash smiled at the two pokemon slapped their tails gently together, ignoring the attack he saw coming from the forest...wait, attack? Ash looked over to see flames aiming for Gliscor.

"Gliscor, look out!" Ash warned the bat-like pokemon. The two pokemon looked towards the flames, then Gliscor jumped behind Charizard. Charizard stomped its foot, then fired a flame towards the attack. The two flames collided, then caused a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Ash saw nothing. "Where did that come from?" Ash asked himself. Gliscor looked at its trainer, then hopped beside him.

"_Gliscor gli, gli gliscor. (Someone must have a grudge or something.) _Gliscor gently placed a claw on Ash's back.

"Strange." Ash said ti himself, then heard Charizard roar. He looked over to see Charizard facing him, but also saw a burn mark on its wing. "It attacked again?" Ash asked the dragon, who nodded angrily. Charizard faced the forest, then roared loudly and angrily. A noise was heard from the trees, then a figure jumped out into the sky. Ash looked up to see the familiar outline of a blaziken. "Hey, that's May's!" Ash waved at the fire-type, who landed beside him. Blaziken waved happily at Ash, who smiled back. But Charizard was still angry. It unleashed a flamethrower at Baziken, who spun into the air gracefully. Charizard stomped its foot, then flew after it. It fired a dragonbreath, which collided into Blaziken's side. Blaziken landed on one knee, panting from the attack. Charizard grinned, but saw Blaziken charge and swing a flaming foot.

"Blaziken, stop! Charizard!" Ash shouted, making Blaziken stop its foot a few inches away from Charizard's face. The flames stopped, and Blaziken lowered its leg.

"_Blaziken, blaze. (I'm sorry, I like to greet Ash that way.)_

_"Raawwr!" (Don't worry about it. Nice flamethrower, by the way.)_

The two pokemon shook hands, then walked up to Ash. "Good to see you again, Blaziken. Are you alone this time?" Ash asked the fire-type. Blaziken shook its head, then pointed to the forest. It called into the forest, then Ash saw a small blue figure dash out. It was a light blue dog figure, and had a tail and two long ears. The pokemon charged for Ash, knocking him over. Ash looked to see the pokemon licking his face and rubbing its cheek affectionately.

"Good to see you again, Glaceon." Ash greeted the blue dog. It smiled back the let him up. Ash began to pet Glaceon, then smiled. "It's been a whole, hasn't it? Gotten better in a contest with your ice attacks?" Ash asked. Glaceon nodded happily, then ran a small distance away. Glaceon shot a few pieces of ice into the air, then fired a beam of ice to follow. The beam collided with the chunks, freezing them together in the shape of a giant snowflake. Ash stared, then saw Glaceon jump. Glaceon fired a shadow ball up the middle, which stopped in the middle. Then its tail glowed white as it struck the shadow ball, releasing a colorful wave of sparkling particles arounnd the snowflake. The shiny particles retracted off the ice snowflake, which made everything glisten colorfully. Glaceon posed gracefully in mid-air as its fur sparkled beautifully. Everyone. except Blaziken, stared as the dog walked back to the group.

"Wow, Glaceon! That was amazing!" Ash complimented, making the pokemon rub its head. Ash smiled as they walked back towards the tree, then Ash felt dizzy. He stumbled over, and watched the pokemon look worried. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be okay. I just need to rest for about half an hour, that's all." Ash told the pokemon, before he felt the feeling overpower him and pull him into sleep. The pokemon looked at each other worriedly, then carefully carried Ash back to the lab. Meanwhile, Ash opened his eyes to see a familiar gym.

"Blackthorn city? Oh, it must be because of..." Ash trailed off as he saw two figures step out of the nearby pokemon center. One had brown hair, and the other had green.

"Come on, honey. Why do you want to see that loser anyway?" the boy asked the girl he had his arm around.

"Friendly visit, sweetie. Can't I visit a good friend?" the girl asked back.

"Not a loser trainer. I mean, seriously, what has Ketchum accomplished?" the boy taunted.

"He's entered in the kanto, johto, hoenn and sinnoh league, Drew. Not to mention beatin the Orange crew in the Orange Islands." the girl replied.

"Fine, he's made _decent _acomplishments." Drew sneered, making Ash grunt angrily.

"I'm going anyway, and I want to go alone." the girl said.

"May, I can't let you. He used to like you, how am I supposed to trust he's not going to take you away from me?" Drew asked her.

"Because Ash is responsible." May replied.

"Got that right." Ash said to himself.

"Okay. Goodbye, honey." Drew pulled her into a kiss, which made Ash gag and turn around. When they parted, May stared into Drew's eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let him seduce me. He knows we're together, and I know he'll respect that." May said, then started towards the docks. Ash watched Drew mumble angrily to himself, then walk back in the pokemon center. Ash closed his eyes, and felt the world move around him. When he opened, he saw water. Lots of water. he jerked his head up to see he was hanging his head over the edge of the boat. He looked around, then saw May playing with Beautifly on the deck.

"I wish she never met Drew..." Ash sighed to himself, then saw something off the front of the ship. It looked familiar as it came into view. Then he knew. It was Pallet Town.

"Wait! How am I seeing this? If it's the past...then May would be at my house already!" Ash said to himself, then looked for a clock. He read 3:30 on someone's watch. "3:30? That was when I was training! How in the..." Ash stopped as he saw May step off the boat. He rushed after her, then walked beside her. He saw her fiddling her fingers together as she walked down the streets of Pallet.

"What am I going to say? Should I hug him? Shake his hand? Just say hi? Aargh, this is so confusing!" he heard her shouting quietly to herself. He smiled as she was confused, then noticed her hand at her side. He thought, then remember she wouldn't feel anything. He slowly reached his hand for it, and brushed his finger on hers. Ash frowned as he saw his hand pass through hers, so he brought it back to his side. May stopped, then Ash saw she was at his doorstep.

"This is impossible! This isn't the past! It's...!" Ash trailed off, not really knowing what it was. May knocked on the door nervously, then breathed in and out as she tried to calm herself. Ash smiled, then saw his mother appear in the doorway.

"May! Good to see you!" Delia pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Ms. Ketchum. Is Ash here?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's just down the road, at Professor Oak's lab." Delia smiled. May thanked her, then started for the lab. Ash walked beside her again.

"If it isn't the past...what is it?" Ash asked himself as May climbed the hill to the lab. She knocked on the door, greeted by Gary. He smiled, and let her in. She walked towards the back, because Gary told her where Ash was, then looked around the large field.

"I'm over here, May." Ash walked towards the battlefields, where he knew he was at that time. May walked around confusingly, then saw a group of pokemon hurrying towards the lab with a body.

"Ash! What happened?" May asked as she looked at the pokemon. Ash stared disbelievingly at his own body, then realized it was when he fainted. He watched as they hurried him inside.

"Wait! So...if my body is not eating, training or sleeping...and I'm having a vision...does that mean...my ability is evolving? This all leads to...me seeing the present! While I'm seeing visions! I can see what's happening without seeing through my body's eyes!" Ash shouted in realization, then saw the world begin to distort. The world stretched away from him, and surrounded by darkness. He saw a light, then walked towards it. When he was enveloped in light, he opened his eyes to see Blaziken and Gary.

"Welcome back, Ashy-boy." Gary smiled at him as he leaned forward.

"Hey, Gary. Is May waiting on the couch?" Ash asked as he stood up. Gary looked at him strangely, then Ash walked out of the room. He quietly walked down the stairs, and saw a familiar brunette sitting on the couch. He noticed she had her hand balled in front of her chest, and her lips were moving slightly, as if praying.

"Hey, May." Ash greeted as he stepped down the stairs. The brunette lookd up to see her old friend, then tackled him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank heavens you're alive! I'm so glad!" May tightened her grip on the boy, making it hard to breathe.

"I don't...want to die..May..." Ash choked out, making May realize and let go of him.

"Sorry! I'm just happy to see you alive." May smiled. Ash smiled faintly, then sat on the couch. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" May asked as she sat beside him.

"Yes, I am. It's just...I have something on my mind." Ash replied.

"What is it? I can help." May placed her hand on his, making him look down at their connected hands.

"...Nothing you need to know." Ash sighed, making her punch him lihtly in the arm.

"Come on, tell me!" she urged him, but he only ignored her. Ash looked at the stairs to see Gary smiling.

"how you feeling, Ash?" he asked.

"Good. Time?" May was confused as Ash said those words.

"20 minutes. You're getting better." Gary replied.

"What? Please tell me what you mean." May told the boys, but neither spoke. Then Dawn stepped in.

"Ash, you're awake! You woke up earlier, though." Dawn said.

"Stop confusing me!" May shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I want to talk to Gary. Dawn, mind catching up with May?" Ash whispered to the blunette, who nodded. Dawn sat beside May and started asking her questions about the grand festival, while the boys snuck out of the room.

"Twenty minutes." Gary repeated as he sat in a different room chair.

"Yeah..." was all Ash said back as he sat down in another chair.

"Something wrong? Is it what you saw?" Gary asked him. Ash shook his head. "What is it?" he continued.

"...Evolution."

**END**

**Ooooh, what's going on! Ash is developing, May is visiting, and Drew is confused! What do you think will happen next? R&R!**

**P.S.- It's been a while since last update, my family is just pressuring me about what I do on the computer (that's right, they don't know. Two people know, me and a best friend).**


	8. Presents For Ash

**(A/N: From now on, when someone speaks in a vision, except for Ash, I'll put it in bold. Bold means characters in vision, normal means narrated text and Ash's speech.)**

**Presents For Ash**

Gary and Ash sat in the living room of the lab. Dawn was keeping May busy in the other room, while the boys talked about Ash.

"What do you mean, evolution?" Gary asked him.

"This ability is evolving. I didn't see the past. I saw the present." Ash told him.

"Wow. So you saw the pokemon carry you in?" Gary asked him.

"Yes. It started in Blackthorne City." Ash said.

"Blackthorne? Wait, was it-" Ash nodded before Gary finished his question.

"I saw May leave Drew on the boat, and head to Kanto. She was confused when she was walking to my house, then my mom told her I was at the lab. She went there, and she found the pokeomn carrying me back." Ash said.

"You're right. That's what happened." Gary said.

"Ash!" the boys looked over to see May walking in the room. Dawn was following behind her, with her hands out in defeat. The boys sighed, amazed Dawn could fail.

"Yes?" Ash asked politely.

"Don't be a wise guy, Ash. What's going on?" May put her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

"Doesn't concern you." Ash replied plainly.

"But what if it does?" Dawn asked, making everyone look over.

"Involved in what, Dawn?" May turned towards her. Dawn realized she was stuck. She looked over at Gary and Ash, who were shaking their heads.

"Um…." Dawn tried to think of something to get the attention away from her. Then, Ash suddenly fell off the chair on the ground.

"Ash!" May shriked, crouching beside the boy.

"Don't worry, May. We'll take care of this." Gary looked at Dawn and nudged his eyes towards the doorway. Dawn nodded, and grabbed May's arm.

"Yeah, May. We got this." Dawn began tugging her towards the door. Gary grabbed her other arm, and helped Dawn get her through the doorway. Gary closed the doors and pulled a little lock over in the top corner. He sighed, then crouched beside Ash. "I wonder what he's seeing?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Gary replied.

"What do you mean?" Dawn crouched beside him.

"It means you owe me." Dawn jumped as Ash sat up, looking at her.

"What? You were faking?" she asked.

"Yes. I was saving you from May." Ash replied, rubbing his forehead.

"We've got to get her attention away from Ash." Gary said, placing his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"But how? She came here to visit Ash specifically." Dawn reminded them.

"Yeah….unless, Dawn challenges her or something comes up." Ash said.

"We're listening." Gary crossed his arms. Ash began explaining something to the two.

"It could work." Dawn said.

"Of course." Gary added.

"Just one problem….How do we get her outside?" Ash pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"Leave that to us. Just take care of yourself and this ability." Gary placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder again and smiled.

"Plus, it will be fun for me!" Dawn clapped her hands together.

"You'll owe me _big-time _after this, Ash." Gary sighed.

"I know. I'll find some way to repay you." Ash sighed, thinking of Gary's part in the plan. The couple opened the door, to find May sitting on the couch. Ash snuck past her without her noticing, then Dawn an Gary took action.

"Hey, May?" Dawn tapped her on the shoulder.

"I really want to know what's going on." May looked at the blunette.

"We know. But things are a little complicated. So, Dawn and I thought we could go shopping for the day." Gary struggled to say the last few words. May looked at him with a serious expression.

"….No. I need to talk to Ash." May stood up, then walked outside. The couple exchanged confused glances, then followed her to the tree. They watched her crouch beside Sceptile.

"Uh-oh." Dawn realized what she was doing.

"What's she doing?" Gary whispered.

"She's going to use Sceptile to-" Dawn stopped as she saw Sceptile open his eyes.

"Sceptile, I need you to find Ash for me. Do you remember the scent of this?" May held out a half-ribbon, then Sceptile arched an eyebrow to her. "It's important." she said, further confusing the lizard.

"Sceptile, don't!" Dawn called, but Sceptile had already lifted his arm, pointing into the forest. May grinned, then walked towards the trees.

"Oh, I understand now." Gary said, looking at the confused gecko. They followed May, then found her in a clearing.

"Why are you guys following me?" she stopped, suddenly alarming the couple hiding in the bush. "I said…why are you guys following me?" she turned towards the hidden couple.

"How did you know we were here?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

"My sixth scent." May replied, then stepped into the trees. The couple hurried until they were walking beside her.

"What are you going to talk to him about?" Dawn asked her.

"Stuff. If I ask him what's going on, will there be a difference in your stories?" May looked at them.

"No." Dawn said without thinking, then quickly cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Dawn!" Gary groaned at his girlfriend. Dawn frowned at him, then they both looked at May. She was smiling to herself as she stopped beside a tree.

"Ash, come down from there." May looked up. The couple only saw leaves, until they started rustling. The rustling stopped, then May stepped beside another tree. "I said get down, Ash. Before I make you." May looked at the leaves again, then they began rustling. She shook her head, then looked around in the leaves above.

"What are you doing, May?" Dawn asked her. Gary cringed.

"Looking for…here!" she put her hand on a branch, then lifted herself onto it. She reached her hand into the leaves, then pulled out a twig. The leaves began rustling, then a figure fell out of the tree. The couple looked down to see Ash, with his eyes closed. May hopped on the ground again. "Does he faint often?" may asked as she crouched beside him.

"Yes." Dawn clasped her hands over her mouth again. She looked at Gary, who was only shaking his head slightly. May snapped her fingers in Ash's face.

"Wake up, Ash. I have to talk to you." she said in a tone that sounded like she was trying not to strangle him.

_In Ash's head…_

"Now what's going on?" Ash asked himself as he saw he was standing in the field. He saw May heading into the forest. "Uh-oh." he said to himself, then saw Dawn and Gary follow her. He found them in the clearing, then may started heading into the trees again. "This isn't good." he said as May stopped beside the tree. She called for Ash into the tree, then they all saw the leaves rustle. May walked beside the other tree, then the leaves rustled again.

"I'm done for. I knew I shouldn't have worked with her on that." Ash told himself as he saw May hop on the branch. He watched as her hand retracted from the leaves with the twig. "And…cue fall." Ash said as his body fell on the ground. He saw May snap her fingers, not waking him up. She looked at Gary with a concerned expression, but he seemed calm. "Come on, Gary. Act concerned!" Ash said, but Gary stood normally.

"**Well? Why aren't you concerned?" **May put her hand on her hip.

"**Because we don't need to be."**__Dawn stated, earning two facepalms, but one unheard.

"**Let's go back to the lab." **Gary said, but then noticed May trying to lift Ash's body.

**"Not without him. He's in trouble when he wakes up." **May said as she got his motionless body to its feet.

"May, be careful with my body." Ash said to nobody. He followed them to the lab, where they set him on the couch.

"**Okay, let's give him some peace and quiet."**__Gary started towards the door, hoping the girls would follow. Dawn did, but May looked at them and remained still.

"**You think I'm leaving him alone? He's hiding something, and he's telling me the second he wakes up." **May sat on another couch in the room. Gary and Dawn looked at each other, then sat in chairs. Gary sat with a calm expression, but Dawn didn't know Ash was seeing this happen. "**So what's he hiding?" **May looked at the couple.

"**Well…we can't quite…tell you…." **Gary rubbed his neck, thinking of ways a girl might get answers.

"**Come on, Gary. I have short patience." **May said, looking back at Ash's body.

"Oh boy…" Ash said to himself, then saw the world flicker. "It's time to face her. I guess…" he sighed, then saw light envelope the world around him.

_Back to real world…._

He opened one eye a little, then saw the three sitting around him. May was facing the other way, so he looked over at Gary. Gary noticed his eye open, then looked back at May. Ash looked at his feet to see his hand giving him a thumbs-up. Ash nodded, then closed his eye again.

"May, how have you been as a coordinator?" Gary asked the girl.

"Why do you ask?" she looked at him with cautious eyes.

"Dawn has told me so much about how amazing you are, and I just wanted to hear how you do it." Gary nudged Dawn's arm.

"Of course I've old him about you! Come on, May, he's a good friend! You can tell him!" Dawn smiled at her, playing along with the cherades.

"Well….I guess it was because of….Ash." she said.

"How so?" Gary leaned forward a bit, acting intrigued.

"Well…he was training with me…telling me how I did…always eager to help me become the best I could." she said, looking at Ash's body.

"Then wouldn't you want him to come to Johto with you?" Dawn asked.

"Well…yes, I did. But I knew he was going to continue his pokemon leagues…so I went off alone…hoping to learn to survive on my own." she told them. Dawn nodded eagerly, while Gary nodded along, glancing at Ash's body, which was now beginning to slide off the couch a little.

"I was always wondering how you kept you cool in all those tough contests, May." Dawn added another subject in the conversation.

"Well….It's because I was thinking of Ash." Gary noticed Ash's body stop. "…He was always there to help me get through any situation…si I thought of him to help me get through the rough times…and it worked. Thinking of him…somehow calmed me down." May twiddled with her thumbs, looking at the blunette.

"So…he was important to you?" Dawn asked, not realizing Ash was listening to everything May was confessing. Gary got a bad feeling.

"Well….of course he was. He was my best friend on my journey, aside from Brock. We had our fair share of fights, but we made up quickly. I guess I could say that we…really cared for each other…" May's cheeks began to go pink. Dawn smiled, but Gary put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go so far. Ash is listening and I don't want anything to set off between them." Gary whispered, glancing at May who was in thought. Dawn nodded, then they looked back at May. Gary noticed Ash was staring to move again.

"So…is that all you wanted to know?" May looked at them.

"Um…What do you think, Dawn?" Gary put his arm around the girl.

"Um…I'm good. Want to go play with the pokemon?" she asked.

"Sure!" May excitedly jumped off the couch and started towards the door. "I'm sure my pokemon could use a….hey!" she snapped her neck around to see Ash disappeared. She glared at the couple…er, where they were the moment ago. "OOOH…THAT IS IT!" she shouted angrily, then stormed outside. "Blaziken!" she shouted to her partner, who came running.

"_Blaze, blaziken blaze! (What! What's going on!)_

"I need you to find Ash, Dawn or Gary…..Anyone will do." May said in a serious tone. Blaziken seemed a little frightened, but ran off in search of the humans. May walked inside again, then headed upstairs. She looked around the large room, but saw nothing. She turned around, then felt something. She turned around again, knowing someone was in the room with her.

"Come on out… I won't hurt you…yet…." she whispered the last word as she walked around the room. She looked out the window and saw Dawn running down the path towards the houses of Pallet.

"Of course! His house!" May turned around, but stopped dead in her tracks as her head felt light. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She fell to her knees, then genty lie herself on the floor. She look up, and before her eyelids fell, she saw the figure of a small green dinosaur. When her eyes closed, a figure stepped out from behind the couch.

"Good job, Bulbasaur." Ash rubbed the green pokemon's head. He looked at May's body, then had an idea. He put he on the couch, stretched out across the cushions. He grabbed some rope from closet, then tied it around her arms and legs. he tapped his finger on his chin, then looked through the closet again. He came back out with some fabric and tape. He put the fabric over her mouth, then placed tiny pieces of tape on the corners and sides, to not hurt her when she ripped it off angrily. He smiled, then turned around to run into something. He looked up to see Blaziken, arms crossed. "hehe…hey, Blaziken." Has waved, but Blaziken grabbed his wrist. She grabbed his other arm, then held them behind his back. He saw Bulbasaur, then felt dizzy.

"Perfect timing! Bulbasaur! Sleep powder, full power!' Ash commanded. His pokemon tilted its head, then released a cloud of green particles into the air. Blaziken's grip loosened, Ash looked up to see the bird struggling to stay awake. Ash smiled, then let the darkness consume him.

_In Ash's head…._

Ash opened his eyes to see he was in the lab. He looked around, and saw Gary peeking his head out from the bathroom. Ash smiled, realizing he was hiding from May. He tiptoed cautiously down the hallway, then sprinted outside and down the path towards the distant houses. Ash followed him, until he reached his house. He saw Gary look around, then step inside after Dawn opened it. Ash followed inside, and found the two cuddled on the couch.

"**You think she'll find us, Gary?" **Dawn asked him.

"**A matter of time, Dawn. Let's hope something came up." **Gary wrapped his arm around her.

"Oooh, something didn't come up, she came _down_." Ash chuckled to himself, then saw his mother step in the room.

"**Hello, Gary and Dawn! It's nice to see you. What brings you here?" **she asked politely as the host.

"**We're hiding. Can we stay here awhile?" **Dawn asked the woman.

"**Of course! Friends of Ash can stay as long as they'd like!"** she smiled to the couple.

"**Thanks, Ms. Ketchum. I don't think we'll be going anywhere if May finds us."** Gary held Dawn closer.

"**Oh? How so?"**she sat in the chair across from them. Ash listened as they explained about May wanting the truth. "**Why not just tell her?" **she asked them.

"**It's a little confusing…concerning Ash…" **Dawn looked at Gary, hoping he could explain it a little better.

"**Well, you see…Ash has a secret, and May will only be confused if we tell her." **Gary said.

"**Is it about Ash liking May? Because I'm sure that-" **Ash growled quietly as Gary raised his hand to stop her.

"**No, it's not that. It's something…only Ash, Dawn and I know." **Gary said.

"**Ooh, a secret between you three? Can I know? I'm good with secrets, you can trust me." **Delia leaned forward eagerly.

"**Well…." **Gary rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Dawn for advice. She shrugged her shoulders, leaving the boy on his own. "**Well…I guess so." **Gary stopped when there was a knock on the door. Delia got up and opened the door a crack. She saw May's smiling face.

"**Hi, Ms. Ketchum! Is Dawn, Gary or Ash here?" **she asked nicely, but Ash could see she was holding her rage in.

"**I'm afraid you just missed them, dear. They were headed towards the docks, though." **Delia pointed towards the tiny port down the hill. May smiled and thanked her, then ran down the path. Delia closed the door and turned to see the couple gone. Then, she saw Dawn peek over the couch.

"**…Is she gone?" **Dawn whispered, then Gary's head popped out from the top of the stairs.

"**Yes, kids. She's gone." **the kids sat back down on the couch after this news.

"**Well, I think we better go find Ash…if he's still capable of walking." **Gary sighed, looking out the window.

"**Don't worry. I sent her in the wrong direction."** Delia pointed to the girl running down the path, leading away foam the laboratory.

"**Good job, Ms. Ketchum! Thanks or your hospitality!" **Dawn ran out the door, followed by Gary. They ran to the lab and stepped inside, they hurried upstairs and found Ash and Blaziken on the ground, not moving.

"**Ash!" **Dawn called happily, but Gary clasped his hand over her mouth. Gary pointed at the leaping Blaziken beside him, then she understood. They tiptoed over and quietly picked up his body. They carried him downstairs, then hurried outside. They placed him under the tree.

"**What do you think he's seeing?" **Dawn asked the boy beside her.

"**He's watching us right now. His ability's been developing, so now he can see the present."** Gary told the blunette, making her excited.

"**Wow! Awesome!" **Dawn looked at Ash's body.

"It's not fun hearing about other's conversations, Dawn…" Ash whispered to himself, then saw the world begin to twist. "…It's time again." he sighed as the light surrounded him.

_Back to the real world…_

Ash snapped his eyes open and lurched up, surprising the two.

"You're awake!" Dawn cheered.

"Yes. And he's right, Dawn. I was watching you at my house." Ash told her.

"Well, Ash, it was the only safe place we could really think of." Gary chuckled.

"That's right. Even thought it's an obvious spot to look, your mom's a great liar and very helpful when being chased." Dawn giggled. Ash smiled, then saw Blaziken's figure rise in the window of the lab.

"Uh-oh. We gotta go!" Ash jumped to his feet, followed by the couple. Ash looked around, then saw his pokemon spread around. "Guys! We need help!" Ash called to the group. The pokemon looked over at their trainer.

"Ash! We're in trouble!" Dawn tugged at his sleeve, pointing past the lab. Ash looked over to see a figure running down the path.

"May!" Ash gasped in a panicky voice. "What are we going to do?" he asked frantically, not wanting to die so soon.

"Ash…I've got an idea…" Gary rubbed his chin and smiled when he noticed three particular pokemon of Ash's.

**END**


	9. May Almost Gets The Truth

**(This chapter goes into the T-rated, so be careful upon viewing.)**

**May Gets the Truth...Almost**

May continued running up the path towards the lab. She saw Blaziken stepping out the back door, rubbing her head with a yawn. "Blaziken! This is no time for a nap!" she shouted as she ran beside her partner.

"_Blaziken blaze! Blaze blaziken!" (It was that bulbasaur! It used sleep powder!)" _Blaziken said in defense.

"...All right, I believe you, since it's Ash's pokemon. Come on, let's keep looking for them. I can feel they're very close..." May said as she walked around the side of the building. Blaziken followed, then stopped. She looked back at the group of sleeping pokemon around the hill, some in very awkward positions. Charizard was curled up in a ball with his wings wrapping around his body, the small poekmon were all huddled together, and the birds were resting on the tree branches and snorlax's stomach. Blaziken stared intently, then shook her head and followed May. Once the two were a good distance away from the pokemon...

"Is she gone?" a voice called from the group.

"I think so, I'll check." another voice answered. Suddenly, the levaes on Torterra's tree began to rustle. A blue-haired head popped out, then looked around. "Coast is clear. Let's go." the head announced, then the head grew a body as it hopped out of the tree and landed safely on the ground. She stepped beside charizard, then tapped him on the wing. Charizard's eye opened, then he stretched out his wings, revealing a hidden Gary.

"I'm so smart." he said proudly as he dusted himself off. An angry voice then called out, but sounded muffled. Gary smiled, then walked over to a certain sludge pokemon. "All right, Muk, you can let him go now." Gary said. Muk frowned and slid over, then a figure lurched up gasping for air.

"Next time...you...get the bad...position!" the black-haired figure said between panting.

"Sorry, Ash. But you got to admit, it was good for quick-thinking." Gary smiled as he helped the boy up.

"...Yeah...as long as I'm not the uncomfortable one." Ash replied. Dawn giggled at the two, then remembered something.

"Hey...guys?" she asked them.

"Yeah?" they asked back.

"...If May's always around us...how are we going to get information on Ash's world-saving role? And his ability?" she asked.

"I told you before, we don't know it's him. And the ability..." Gary trailed off.

"I researched it a little yesterday, and found I just need something special between May and I near me. Like her pokemon, or herself." Ash told them. "But about the world-saving, everything makes sense! I'm turning fourteen in a few days, and I've saved the world 13 times!" Ash told the researcher. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's true, but let's say it is.)**

"…Well…" the researcher tried to think of a comeback, but came up short. Ash smiled in victory, then began to feel dizzy.

"Gary…" he started, but the researcher put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "…watch my body…make sure I'm alive when I wake up…" he chuckled weakly, then fell over. Dawn gasped, then remembered the reason.

_**In Ash's Head…**_

"…" Ash slowly opened his eyes, then looked around. He was in his room. He heard voices outside his door, but couldn't quite make it out.

**"…Ms. Ketchum…what if he's moved on?"**

He bolted up. Who was that? Misty? Oh God, no! He ran out and looked down the stairs, seeing a surprise. May. She was twiddling with her thumbs, staring hard at them. Ash got a small pain in his stomach as he walked down the stairs. He looked over to see his mother, with a concerned expression.

**"Don't worry, May. My Ashy has not moved on." **she told the girl. May looked up at her, then smiled weakly.

"this better not be about what I think it's about." Ash said to no one as he crossed his arms.

**"But..Ms. Ketchum…he knows I'm with Drew…I'm happy…" **she told the woman, then Delia began to laugh quietly.

**"Yeah, right. And I'm a mankey's uncle." **the woman ceased her laughing.

**"What do you mean? I love Drew, we're meant for each other…" **May trailed off as she looked at her fingers again.

**"No, you two aren't." **May glanced up at her. **"But you and Ash are." **May suddenly grew red.

**"W-What! No w-way! I mean…there were those days I had a crush on him…" **May reached into her pocket, staring at the object she brought out.

**"May, do you and Drew have a ribbon like that?" **May nodded as they both looked at the half-terricota ribbon. **"Then you're not meant for each other. Everything happens for a reason. Fate." **Ash was beginning to get confused at his mothers logic.

**"What do you mean? Ash and I met…for a special reason?" **May asked her.

**"Of course. I don't think you were supposed to be friends. I'm thinking deeper." **May grew red again. **"Fate has a strange way of occurring, May. I mean, look at Ash. He's saved the world many times, and they were dropped on him at the last minute. You have a strong role in fate, and I'm sure my Ashy can find a way for that to happen."** Ash watched his mother pat May on the shoulder, trying to cheer her up.

**"But…are you saying..he still cares for me?" **Ash felt the pain again.

**"Of course, dear. My Ash loves you just as much as his pokemon, and he knows that too. If you tell him you love him, I'm sure he'll stop avoiding you and tell you the truth." **Delia smiled to the girl. She smiled weakly, then stood up.

**"You're right! I shouldn't be worried!" **her attitude suddenly turned positive.

"Good for you, May. Now please, enough of this love talk and let's move on with our lives." Ash turned around and headed for the stairs.

**"I'm going to tell him!" **he froze.

"What! No, no, no! May, don't listen to her!" Ash pleaded to no one in particular. He saw the world flicker, then felt the pain again. "May! Take all of this out of your mind! Why can't the world be a computer? Delete, delete, delete!" Ash shouted to himself.

**"And you know when, Ms. Ketchum?" **Ash looked at the positive girl. **"This is important. So I'm not going to tell him in a day, a week! No!" **Ash had a bad feeling.

"Please, May…don't say-!" the world stretched around, and became a white flash. Ash closed his eyes, not bearing the pain.

_**In the real world...**_

He opened and looked around, seeing the laboratory. He saw Dawn and Gary smiling at him.

"So how was your trip?" Dawn asked sweetly. Ash raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she began laughing. Ash looked at Gary.

"What'd you see?" he asked him.

"May and my mother." Ash shuddered as he remembered the conversation.

"What unimaginable torture did they talk about?" Gary asked sarcastically with a dramatic tone. Ash thought for a moment. Gary and Dawn would go nuts if he told them!

"…Crazy stuff." he lied. Gary shuddered as he stepped out of the room with Dawn. Ash looked out the window, thinking back to the conversation.

_"I'm not going to tell him in a day, a week! No!"_

"Then when?" Ash asked himself as the sentence repeated in his mind over and over. Ash shook his head, then saw a figure outside. He squinted his eyes, recognizing it as May. She was walking at a normal pace. Smiling. Hands behind her back. Ash knew the anger was gone, his mother had really gotten to her. That was not good. Suddenly, he heard a door slam behind him. He turned to see Dawn and Gary with a terrified expression.

"May!" Dawn began biting her nails.

"I'm not blind." Ash said as he pointed out the window. May was at the front door of the lab, walking around the side of the building. "…I'm facing her." Ash said as he stood up.

"No! We like you, Ash! We don't want you to die yet!" Dawn suddenly wrapped her arms around his stomach with her face in his chest.

"Dawn, one of us has to face her eventually. Plus, look at her expression. Did she seem angry?" he saw her head shake back and forth. "Then I'm going." he gently took her off and opened the door.

"Good luck, Ash." Ash looked back at Gary.

"Don't worry." he said, then closed the door. He sighed, then walked down the stairs and stepped outside. He looked around, but didn't see May. He suddenly felt himself pounced from behind. He looked around to see May on his back.

"Got you!" she said victoriously.

"Nice acting. Can you get off me?" he asked calmly. May's expression changed to confusion as she let him up.

"What do you mean?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"I know you're not angry anymore, come inside. Let's talk." Ash grabbed her hand and led her inside. May as well get this feeling thing over with. He sat down on the couch, then May pulled him back up.

"I have a better idea." she whispered, then led him down the hall, not letting his hand go. She opened a door and pushed him in. He saw a small bed with a simple computer on a desk.

"_A girl leading me into a bedroom…alone…something tells me this isn't going to be as I thought…" _Ash thought to himself as he heard her close the door. He watched his movies. He turned to see her locking the door. He sat down on the bed, she sat beside him.

"So…" she twirled some hair around her finger.

"Just get it over with." he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" May asked as she put her hand on his.

"I know what you're going to say. Just confess, so I can leave." Ash sighed as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about…but there is something I want to say to you." she told him. "Ash…about the Drew thing…" Ash put his finger on her lips.

"I get it. You love him so much, he's dreamy, you're meant for each other…" he emphasized the last part, recounting her words at his house. "But I know your next words, and I don't want to hear them." he said as he stood. She looked up at him, beginning to form tears.

"Ash…" she stood beside him. She never realized he had a few inches over her. He stared into her eyes, then locked his lips with hers. She was in a confused state of bliss, finally kissing the boy she loved those years. Ash, however, was wanting to finish this moment quickly. He pulled away after about fifteen seconds.

"Is that all you want from me?" he asked in a bored tone. May frowned.

"Ash…I'm trying to say something…and you just have the nerve to kiss me…" she felt tears forming again. "I can't…believe you…take advantage of me like that…" she sobbed. She was beginning to have an emotional effect on Ash, but he reminded himself she was taken.

"Sorry, May…but some things are better left unsaid." he told her, then reached for the doorhandle.

"But you just kissed me when I was trying to say I love you!" she shouted, then quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"There. Was that so hard? Remember this, May….fate has a strange way of occurring." Ash smirked to her, then opened the door.

"But…I love you…Ash…" she said quietly, making him turn around.

"So?" he crossed his arms.

"..I thought…you cared for me…" she rubbed her arm and looked at the ground.

"…May…it's true I do care for you…but you're with Drew…" May looked up at the boy. "…As you probably said before…that's fate…and fate isn't always for the better." Ash told her, then saw her look straight at him.

"You're right, Ash." she said as she stepped towards him. "Me and Drew are together." she continued as she got closer. Ash felt something bad coming. "And I don't know how you seem to read my mind…but fate can be changed." she said, then pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he pulled his lips from hers.

"May….we can't do this…" he told her, but she shook her head.

"It's what we both want, Ash. You know it." she smiled, then kissed him again. He pulled back a few times, but she kept going. He mentally frowned as he knew he was going to get in trouble for this, not her. His mother would ground him for months. But he felt something in his stomach. It was like the pain from earlier, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, then mentally slapped himself. What was he doing! Now she's going to take this further and there's no turning back! Idiot!

He felt her tug his arms down, lowering him on the bed. She kissed him again, lying them on their sides. The kissing continued, then May rolled on top of him. She took her bandana off and threw it on the floor, shaking her hair loosely. She pressed her lips against his again, biting gently on his lower lip. Ash felt her tongue rub against his lip, then he slowly opened. Again, he regretted it after it had happened. Her tongue slowly made its way into his mouth, then found his tongue. She touched it softly, then felt his press back. They were then having a pushing war between their tongues. May moved her arm from his neck to his head, then threw his hat on the ground. She stroked her fingers through his messy hair. This went on for a few minutes, then May pulled back again for air. They were panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

"May…" Ash panted.

"Ash…" May panted after. Suddenly, Ash gently rolled her on the bed beside him.

"May, we shouldn't be doing this." Ash told her as he stood up.

"We shouldn't but we are. How would fate explain that?" she crossed her arms and smile as she stood beside him. Ash smirked, knowing she was getting him back for the fate-talk earlier.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Ash replied as he gripped the doorknob. He felt May kiss his cheek.

"In my case, Ash, fate isn't always _bad_." she whispered, then stepped out of the room with her bandana inhand. Ash smiled as he placed his cap on his head, then closed the door behind him. He stepped outside and stretched his arms, embracing the cool breeze.

"Ash!" he turned around to see Dawn and Gary stepping towards him. "You're alive!" Dawn said happily.

"Yes, I am." Ash replied.

"How bad was it?" Gary asked him.

"Not bad at all, really." Ash looked down and smirked under the brim of his cap. Suddenly, he heard a noise. A horn. "You hear that, Gary?" he asked.

"Yeah. But there aren't supposed to be any ship today." Gary said.

"Ships? You can hear ships from this far away?" Dawn asked them.

"Yeah, you get used to it if you live in this town most your life. Come on." Ash stepped around the side of the building, looking out the at the docks in the distance.

"Ash…" Gary trailed off as he saw the dock.

"Is that a Pallet ferry? I thought it would be bigger." Dawn said. There was a boat in the dock. A small one. More of a one-person luxury cruiser.

"That's no Pallet boat, Dawn." Gary told her. Ash stared at the small ship, then felt dizzy. Gary noticed this. "Perfect timing, Ashy-Boy. Maybe this'll get us some answers." Gary told him. Ash nodded with a smile, then fainted.

_**In Ash's head…**_

He opened his eyes. He saw the familiar room of the laboratory. He saw May, holding something to her heart and smiling. He saw her standing in front of the window, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she looked out the window and gasped. She suddenly ran towards the door and closed it behind her. What was that about? He stepped outside and walked down the path towards the docks. He felt a small pain in his head, but ignored it. But…as he got closer to the dock…the pain grew. When he reached the dock, then pain was unbearable. He clutched his head, then looked at the boat. he heard the engine cut off. He heard a voice, then the world twisted around him. But it stayed. The pain suddenly intensified as the world flashed a mysterious purple. This felt similar to Darkrai's nightmare in Alamos Town. The world was a purple and black dimension, only him and the boat remained. Then, he saw a hand on the side of the boat. he heard footsteps coming from the lower level. The figure emerged, and Ash's pain intensified again. He groaned as the pain stopped, leaving him panting. He stared speechless at the person in front of him. he tried to curse at himself, but only one word came out.

"Drew."

**END**

**Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next chapter? May and Ash share a secret romance, but May's still with Drew. And as if cued, Drew appears! May has explaining to do, but will it go smoothly? And does this all fit in with saving the world? R&R!**


	10. Drew's True Colours

**Drew's True Colours**

Ash stared as Drew hopped off his boat and landed on the deck. He looked around, then closed his eyes. **"I'm here, May...it's time."** Drew flashed an evil grin as he took a few steps forward. Ash suddenly felt the pain in his head again, clutching his head. He watched as Drew walked past him and into the distant darkness. Then a yellow light flashed and the laboratory appeared. Drew was heading straight for it. But what did Drew mean, 'it's time'?

Ash lurched forward. He looked around and saw the familiar room. It was at the laboratory. "_Drew...he's coming for May..."_ Ash thought as he stood up, feeling his legs wobble. He limped out of the room and fell against the wall. The pain was still in his head, but not as bad. He put his foot forward, then stumbled. He clenched his teeth together to bare the pain. "Must...get...to...May..." he grunted as he tried to walk. He fell down after he let go of the wall, landing hard on his knees. He stared at the ground and thought of everything happening. He kissed May. He had to save the world again. Drew was here. Drew wanted May back. May wanted Ash. Ash wanted May, but knew he couldn't. Yet...how did it all tie together?

"Ash!" He looked up as he heard a voice call his name. He looked up to see a blunette running towards him, with a brown-haired boy behind her. "Ash!" she called again.

"Dawn..." Ash grunted as he tried to stand.

"What's wrong, Ash? Can you stand?" Gary asked worriedly as he helped him up, putting Ash's neck around his arm.

"That's not important now. I need to find May." Ash told him with a serious expression. Gary nodded, then helped him upstairs. When he opened the door, Ash noticed the brunette on the couch.

"May..." he took his arm from Gary's shoulder and stepped forward, but fell to his knees again. She looked over and saw Ash on the ground, then came running over.

"Ash! What's wrong?" she crouched beside him and looked in his eyes.

"May...you have to get out of here..." he grunted as he clenched his teeth.

"Why?" she asked. She put her hand on his as she didn't look away from him.

"...Just...trust me...something's wrong..." he grunted again, then collapsed on his stomach. He weakly opened his eyes and looked over at his friends, they all looked worried. Then Dawn started speaking, but her voice sounded distant. She crouched beside him as tears began forming, but her voice sounded miles away. He looked at May, who was still holding his hand. Tears were forming in her eyes, too. Slowly, his eyelids closed.

_**In Ash's Head...**_

Ash opened his eyes weakly. He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. He slowly got to his feet, able to walk again. He started walking in a random direction, but didn't seem to go anywhere. He continued walking, as if compelled. He began hearing voices. They were so quiet, almost impossible to hear...as if spirits...

"Ash..." he turned around, but saw nothing. "Ash..." he turned forward again, still nothing. "Ash...the time..." he spun all around, but all there was was darkness. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" _he thought, concentrating on his mind.

"It's not what I want...it's what the girl wants..." he opened his eyes. It must have meant May...the girl...now he was angry. he looked around for anything, but still nothing.

"Who are you! Answer me!" he shouted angrily, but nothing happened.

"Ash...the girl...the boy..." it spoke again, then he thought for a moment. The girl was May. Then the boy...must be Drew. "Good...Ash...you're correct..." he looked around. It could read his thoughts as well.

"_What about May and Drew? Will Drew harm May?"_ he thought hard. If this voice could read his thoughts, then it has to answer some questions.

"...the boy...will not harm...the girl..." Ash sighed relievingly as he heard this. "But...to you..." his eyes widened. To him?

"_Why would harm come to me? Emotional or physical?" _he thought again.

"...Both...the boy will harm you...and take her...to do his role..." the voice whispered.

"_What is his role? Please tell me, it will help."_ Ash thought pleadingly.

"...the boy...the world...to save it...is his role..." Ash's mind ran a mile a minute. Everything was getting more and more confusing.

"_The boy...Drew...what will happen to the girl?"_ Ash thought. The voice didn't reply for a few seconds, then spoke.

"The girl...she will not be happy...she will nearly die..." Ash's heart stopped. He couldn't imagine May dead...now the voice was saying she would?

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. Ash's eyes squinted as he tried to make it out. Slowly, the figure got bigger. It seemed to be charging...but could it be at him? There was only that, and one other posibility. He turned around, and sure enough, there was another figure. This one, however, was going much faster and was closer. Ash jumped out of the way as the figure sped past. Up close, the creature was gigantic. It gave a familiar piercing roar. The creature was blurry and blobby, but slowly began forming. The other figure was across from it, taking form as well. The one on the right became a large dog figure with a long tail. Metallic silver beams covered its body with a crest on its chest, protecting a blue gem. The left side formed a pink creature, with a larger tail and big feet. The arms were short with shell-patterned covers, and small claws. The arms were connected by a shoulder-pad type of armour. The both contained a pink spheric gem.

Ash stared at the two creatures, and recognized them. "Dialga...palkia..." he whispered, then they roared at each other. Their eyes showed anger, then they looked over at Ash. He back away as they growled, turning towards him. he looked at their gaze, and they fixed...behind him. he turned around to see two objects floating. A sphere and a sphere with many small sides. The creatures stared intently at them, then charged. Ash jumped out of the way and saw the creatures try to grab the objects, but their claws went through. They roared again, staring at each other this time.

"Dialga and Palkia...the lustrous orb and adamant orb..." Ash whispered to himself. "...They can't get the orbs...but can see them clearly..." then it hit him. The diary entry. David LadFleur wrote about how he saw the two dragons try to get the objects, but couldn't. David had the same ability he had...so everything made sense. David must have seen these dragons, but David didn't specify the timeline. It could have been past, present, or future. Since it was happening now, right in front of him during the present, it must have been in the future! David saw the future moment that was happening right now!

_**Back to Real World...**_

Ash lurched upwards as he smiled. He knew everything now. But to make sure it was right...Ash had to check that website again. He needed Dawn. He jumped to his feet, then realized something. He could walk again. Ash thought, then ran outside. he saw Dawn on the hill. "Dawn!" he called.

"Ash!" she called happily as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Gary and May are up in Viridian City. May said that Drew is here, and she-"

"I know, I know. I saw him in my visions. I need you to find that website about David LadFleur again." Ash told her. She nodded, then they ran inside and Dawn brought up the page. "I need the diary page about his vision." Dawn nodded and found the page. Ash read through it. He was right about everything. "...it all makes sense now..." he whispered to himself.

"What?" Dawn asked. Ash looked at her, but saw her looking at the page. She clicked a link and a new page was brought up. Ash looked at it, then tilted his head. "...It's...more information about your world-saving role..." Dawn said as she began reading. Ash began reading, then stopped. He thought back to the vision...

_"the boy...the world...saving it...is his role..."_

Ash thought hard. It said the boy had to save the world, but earlier it said the boy was Drew. The girl...the boy...harm...

"Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash didn't hear her, though. He understood now. _Everything_. he realized this entire time...looking for information...it was all the wrong thoughts. he didn't have the facts straight. "Ash? What's wrong?" Dawn asked again.

"...Dawn...tell me everything about this. Everything on the website." Ash said, looking at the computer screen. Dawn nodded and brought up the page containing the information.

"It says here...the boy is 14...he's saving the world for the 14th time...his rival has the special ability...He's 14, too...the stuff about their rivalry over the girl..." Dawn read out loud the different topics. Ash thought, and confirmed everything said. he was right about being wrong. he had the information mixed up.

"Dawn...does it say anything about the girl?" Ash asked. Dawn looked at him for a moment, then brought up a page.

"It does. It says that when the hero takes her to save the world...she'll nearly die..." Dawn said sadly and slowly. Ash's heart stopped again. The voice was right, she was going to nearly die.

"_Wait."_ Ash thought. The voice said she will nearly die...the page said she'll nearly die... "_There's still hope!" _ Ash thought.

"Ash...what's wrong? I can tell there's something bothering you." he looked at Dawn, who was staring hi right in the eye.

"...nothing..." he lied, then ran outside. He saw Charizard on the hill, then ran to him. "Charizard," the lizard looked at him. "...I need your help."

_**In Viridian City...**_

"Do you think we're safe here?" May asked as she looked around. Her and Gary were currently staying in the pokemon center. They were sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure we are, May. Don't worry. He won't get you if I can help it." Gary told her. She looked at him and smiled weakly, then looked out the window.

"_Ash...please be okay..." _she thought sadly. Gary noticed her sad face, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked at his arm, then his face. She smiled again, and put her head on his shoulder.

"_Ash...please be okay..."_ Gary thought as he closed his eyes. They rested peacefully, trying to take their minds off Drew. Not far off, a lizard was flying over the city with a figure on its back. Searching for two specific friends.

_**At the Oak Laboratory...**_

Dawn was sitting on the couch, worried. A few moments ago, the others had come to visit. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, Dawn, tell us. We can handle it." Misty told the blunette. Dawn looked at her, paused, then sighed.

"...Fine. but don't tell Ash I told you." she began to explain everything that was going on. Ash's ability, Drew's visit, reasons for keeping Drew away from May and Ash, where Gary, Ash and may were now. Everything she knew.

"...Ash can see the present...without being awake..." Max said to himself.

"...If Drew finds May and Ash...trouble is certain to follow." Misty grumbled as she clenched her teeth. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they should get it. Slowly, Max stood up. He walked slowly towards the door, then stood beside it. He leaned towards the window, then lifted the curtain a little. He looked outside, then opened the door. Nothing. He looked around, but saw nothing. Max closed the door and looked at the others, showing a confused expression. They looked just as confused.

"Who was it, then?" Tracey asked.

"There was no one there. But someone pushed it." Max said as he sat down.

"Maybe just a kid playing a prank." Professor Oak suggested. Everyone was quiet, looking at each other. When Misty looked at Dawn, she spoke.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" she asked. Everyone looked and saw Dawn's scared face, staring at her hands on her legs.

"...Maybe Drew planned this." she said quietly.

"Why would he plan something like that?" Tracey asked.

"Because if May or Ash had answered it, then-" Dawn stopped as a voice cut her off.

"Then they would have walked right into Drew's hands." everyone looked over at Max after he finished speaking.

"his hands?" Tracey asked as he looked at his own.

"If Ash or May had opened the door, Drew could have easily took them and ran. Drew wants May to stay away from Ash. And he wants Ash...to stay away from May...Maybe Drew isn't as dumb as we thought." Max said slowly. Everyone glanced at each other.

"...Dawn...where did Ash go? And where are May and Gary now?"

_**In Viridian city...**_

May and Gary stepped into the lobby of the pokemon center. They looked around, then relaxed.

"Nurse Joy, could we ask you a favour?" Gary asked the young nurse.

"Of course. What do you need?" she asked cheerfully.

"If a boy with green hair named Drew comes in, can you keep him out?" Gary asked again.

"The coordinator star? ...Okay, I'll try my best." she smiled happily. Gary nodded, then looked at May.

"It's okay, we're going to be okay." Gary whispered. The front door opened, and they looked over.

"Ash!" May called happily as she ran to the figure. She wrapped her arms around him as he looked at her.

"May, this isn't the time or place. We have to get out of here." Ash told her as he took her wrists away from him.

"Can't I just enjoy the fact you're here?" she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"yes, but please on the move. We have to leave _now."_ Ash told her.

"Why now? We're safe here, Ash." Gary said as he stood beside him.

"You're wrong. I don't know how, but Drew knows you're here. He's on his way and he'll be here soon." Ash said in a serious tone.

"How could he know?" May gasped as she put her hands over her mouth.

"I don't know how, but he does. We have to go or we're done for." Gary told her.

"Gary's right." she looked at Ash. "We have to go, or he'll catch you." Ash spoke.

"But..." May trailed off for she didn't really have a reason.

"Come on, let's go." Gary told them. Ash nodded, then turned around and stepped outside the door. Gary followed, then finally May. After a few feet away from the door, Ash turned around.

"We need a plan. In case something goes wrong." Ash said.

"I agree. It would help." Gary nodded as he spoke. They looked at May, who was looking at Ash.

"Ash...if Drew catches us...what happened at the lab-" Ash put his finger on her lips.

"It's okay. It's Drew you should really be worried about." Ash told her. May stared into Ash's eyes, feeling her face get closer to his. Ash was also lost in the moment, staring into her eyes.

"Look out!" Gary told them, pointing in the air. They both looked to the side and saw an attack heading straight for them. Ash put his hands on May's hips and pulled her to the side, rolling on the ground. When they stopped, May was on top of Ash, his arms still wrapped around her waist. her face turned a shade of red, then Ash looked over. Ash gently rolled her off and helped her to her feet. When they were standing, Ash looked past May.

"May, go with Gary and run. Both of you, don't look back." Ash said in a serious tone. May did as told and hurried over to Gary, but she didn't run. She slowly turned around, and saw what she feared. Drew.

"Drew..." May grumbled angrily.

"Hello, May." Drew greeted casually, then looked at Ash. "What are you doing with her, Ketchum?" he asked.

"Friendly visit, Drew. As you heard May say before she left." Ash spoke. May gasped, knowing Ash was right.

"Ketchum, Ketchum, Ketchum...you're low enough to steal a celebrity's girlfriend?" Drew laughed.

"Drew, Drew, Drew...I'm surprised you even got a girlfriend." Ash taunted him. Drew's fists tightened.

"You know, Ketchum, it's not polite to love a girl who's taken." Drew snickered.

"Drew...it's not polite to steal a girl...just to nearly kill her." Ash said. May gasped again, surprised at his words. Drew looked confused, then his eyes showed the understanding inside him.

"..I get it...you're the one..." he began pacing to the left.

"...Yes I am." Ash paced to the right. They stepped in a circular motion, watching each other carefully.

"Other one? What does he mean, Ash?" Gary asked.

"You haven't told them, ketchum?" Drew sneered at him.

"No. I knew it would be safer for them to not know." Ash said defensively.

"Tell us, Ash!" May called to him. he looked back at her, then closed his eyes.

"...We had it wrong, Gary." he said.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Everything Dawn found about me saving the world...we had it wrong. It wasn't talking about me. I'm the rival with the ability." Ash spoke. Gary gasped, remembering the information Dawn told them.

"Right for once, Ketchum." Drew snickered behind him.

"...And you...Drew..." Ash opened his eyes and looked at him. Drew only laughed.

"You're right again, Ketchum. I...am the one to save the world."

**END**


	11. Giving In

**Giving In**

Everyone stood quiet. Drew had said it, now the four knew. "...Now...May...you must come with me." Drew held out his hand.

"No! No way I'm going with you! I'm staying with Ash!" May yelled at him. Ash looked at the ground beside him.

"May, you know I can't let you do that. But you only know one reason. Ash might take you...and I need you for saving the world." Drew grinned.

"...What...?" May suddenly remembered Ash's words earlier.

"Am I that girl that's supposed to be neraly killed?" May glared at him. He stared, then began laughing.

"...Of course not, May." her eyes widened a bit. "...But you will be." Drew raised his hand in the air. Everyone looked around, thinking it was a signal. Sure enough, a figure appeared on the roof unseen to anyone but Drew. The figure jumped and landed behind May. She turned around and gasped, but a cloud of powder appeared and May's body suddenly collapsed. The figure caught her and jumped over to Drew, with May's body.

"Let her go!" Gary yelled.

"No chance. We all know she needs to come with me to save the world." Drew grinned as he looked over at her body.

"...Take me."

Drew and Gary looked over at Ash with confused expressions.

"I can be useful to you against Dialga and Palkia. You know what I can do with my ability." Ash spoke seriously.

"If you mean look at the future, I know you can't. You've only learned the present and past." Drew snickered.

"But I learn fast, Drew. And if you take May, I'll faint and learn where you're hiding. Then come and stop you." Ash told him, smiling. Ash noticed Drew's teeth clenching together and his fists getting tighter. Drew stared at him for a moment, then flicked his wrist.

"Roserade, let her go." he said. Roserade nodded, then jumped and placed May's body beside Gary. he immediately knelt beside her, then looked at Ash. he walked towards Drew, not showing any resistance.

"Ash, be careful." he said. Ash looked back at him, then nodded.

"...Take care of May...make sure she stays safe..." he said, then turned back to Drew. Gary nodded as Drew released his Flygon, then they flew into the distance. Gary stared as the dragon flew away, then saw May's head move. he looked down and saw her eyelids moving.

"May!" Gary said relievingly. May's eyes opened, then she sat up and looked around. She stared into Gary's eyes.

"...Where's Ash?" she whispered. Gary frowned, then looked at the spot where they disappeared in the sky, and back at May. "...He's...?" Gary nodded before she could finish. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the ground, tightening her fists below. Gary saw tears hit the ground below her head. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"May...he gave himself in...for you..." May looked up at him with teary eyes. "...Drew would have taken you...but Ash gave himself up." he told her. She looked at the ground, then rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Let's go. We have to get Ash." she said, tears now gone.

"..but...we don't know where they went..." Gary said slowly. May frowned, then looked into the sky.

"Did Ash mention how Drew would save the world?" she asked.

"Something about Palkia and Dialga, that's all I know." Gary said. He noticed May's lips curl into a smile.

"...If it's Dialga and Palkia...there's only one place." she looked at him. "...Spear Pillar...on Mt. Coronet." she spoke.

"But that's in Sinnoh! It'll take days to get there!" Gary told her. Her smile only grew.

"...Then we have a little journey ahead of us, don't we?"

**END**


	12. To The Rescue

**To The Rescue**

May stepped in the door of the Oak Laboratory and walked calmly up the stairs. Gary, however, was trying to figure out what happened a few moments ago. When he got upstairs, he found May talking with everyone in the room. Which happened to be everyone visiting Pallet.

"So who's in?" May asked.

"I'm in!" Max exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Me, too!" Dawn clasped her hands together and smiled. Gary stood beside May, she looked over at him.

"What about you? In or not?" she asked him.

"In what?" he looked at her with a confused expression.

"To rescue Ash, of course! Drew kidnapped him and we're going to save him!" May said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"One; he didn't kidnap him. Ash gave himself in to save you, May. And two; only you two agreed?" Gary looked at Max and Dawn. He looked around at the others in the room, but they all said no because it was Ash they were talking about, and he could get out of any situation.

``...Fine, we`ll go.`` Gary sighed, not getting any help from the others.

`Good. Now, let`s quickly head over to Sinnoh so we can catch them quickly.`` Dawn started past them, but May held out her hand to stop her.

``Hold up a minute.`` she said. Everyone looked at her. ``...I think we should get some of Ash`s pokemon, along with our own.`` May said. Gary, Dawn and Max looked at each other, then nodded. The four headed outside and gathered some of their pokemon.

May took Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle and Beautifly.

Dawn got Piplup, Mamoswine, cyndaquil and Togekiss.

Gary took his Blastoise, Skarmory, Umbreon, Electivire and Arcanine.

Max took his Sceptile, Slaking, Vaporeon, and Gardevoir.

Everyone decided on six of Ash`s pokemon. The results were Ash`s Pikachu, Meganium, Infernape, Gible, Sceptile, and Staraptor. They nodded to each other, then rounded up the pokeballs and put them in their bags.

``Good luck!`` Misty waved to them as they walked down the path away from the lab.

``Please make sure Ash comes home okay!`` Delia waved to them as well. They waved back, then called Ash`s Staraptor and Gary`s Skarmory.

``All right, Max and I will ride Skarmory. You girls take Staraptor. Ready for a long journey, you guys?" Gary said, then the birds nodded. The girls nodded and hopped on the bird carefully. Staraptor stumbled a little, but quickly regained its momentum, not wanting to let down its trainer. Skarmory easily held the boys and took flight. In a few seconds, the two birds were flying towards the sea bounded for Sinnoh.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere distant overseas...**_

"So what do you plan to do to stop them?" a raven-haired trainer asked, riding a large red lizard.

"Be quiet, you'll see when we get there." the green-haired boy replied harshly, riding on the back of his green dragon.

"I'm just asking, Drew. The website didn't say anything about what to do, so I was just wondering..." the boy replied, chuckling quietly.

"It's really none of your business, Ketchum. If your nosy little blue-haired friend hadn't searched information on your abillity, you would have never know about any of this." Drew sneered.

"yeah, well, it also would have been more reason for me stopping you from taking May." Ash replied.

"That doesn't make sense, but I'll let it go." Drew rolled his eyes, unseen to Ash. The two flew in quiet for a bit, then Drew spoke. "...So how long you know you had this ability?" he asked.

"...About...a few days. Why?" Ash replied.

"No reason, just wondering." Drew said innocently. "...You know...I've always wondered what May wants..." Drew though out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, intrigued.

"...Well...I'm just saying a beautiful girl like her...what do you think her needs would be? Imagining I'm not as good as I am?" Drew looked over to him.

"Oh, boy..." Ash rolled his eyes at Drew's oversized-ego. "...Well...I'm not really sure myself. I mean, you're right about her being a beautiful girl...but wouldn't you think she would go after the best she knows?" Ash asked him.

"...Makes sense, makes sense. I mean, I understand why she chose me for her boyfriend, but...she did have that crush on you..." Drew said the last part a little too loud to himself.

"What about her crush? You're not prying in her personal life, are you?" Ash asked cautiously.

"No, no. I'm just saying...if she just became a trainer before she met you...then besides her father, the gym leader, you must have been the best trainer she knew." Drew said. Ash tilted his head. "...I mean, she must have been into trainers before she heard of coordinating, right? If she went after you, then she must have digged trainers." Drew looked at him.

"...Well...I'm not sure about the digging part...but even when she started, she didn't really like pokemon. She told me later on our journey through Hoenn that she only got her pokemon for travelling. She said I inspired her to be the best she could be..." Ash looked at the distant water with a faint pink on his cheeks.

"And that's exactly why I can't trust you. You still like her." Drew said, Ash looked back. "You were so close back in Hoenn and in Kanto, but once you seperated for Sinnoh, everything took a downhill for you. Then she told me she wanted to visit you in Sinnoh for that Wallace Cup, I was surprised. I thought she forgot about you after all that time, but I guess that ribbon really is special between you two." Ash's attention jerked completely towards him.

"Ribbon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You know...that half-ribbon she has." Drew said again. Ash opened his jacket and opened the hidden pocket, pulling out a small object.

"Was it this?" he held out a half-ribbon.

"...Yeah. So you two split it for remembering each other...makes sense to me now." Drew said, looking at the glimmering ribbon. Ash looked at it for a few seconds and closed his eyes. "...You really like her that much?" Ash looked back at him confused. "...I mean, I can tell you look at it a lot. It's so shiny, like it's been cleaned every day. Now that I think about it...it's like you look at it before you go to sleep, too." Drew put his finger under his chin.

"Too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. In Johto, May always lied down in her bed, took it out, held it to her chest with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, then put it away and fell asleep. It's like she's trying to connect to your heart, despite the distance." Drew chuckled, looking forward again. Land was beginning to be visible on the distance shore. "Good. There's Sinnoh. We better hurry, the more time we take the worse it's going to get." Drew leaned forward, cuing Flygon to go faster. Ash did the same with Charizard, flying fast beside him again.

"So...how's you save the world the first 13 times?" Ash asked.

"...Is now the best time?" Drew asked. They both stared at each other, then laughed. They sped towards the Sinnoh region, thinking the same thing. Watch out, Dialga and Palkia. After about half an hour, they flew over the islands of Canalave City.

"Ah...good memories..." Ash said, looking down at the familiar town.

"Don't get too out-of-focus, we need all our attention for Mt. Coronet." Drew told him.

"Mt. Coronet?" Ash asked him.

"Yes. It's the mountain that overlooks Sinnoh. Somewhere at the top is Spear Pillar, where we get to Dialga and Palkia." Drew told him.

"I know. It's just I have some bad memories of Spear Pillar." Ash said, thinking back to Cyrus' evil plot.

"Team Galactic weren't very skilled at keeping their operations a secret, which is what let them get caught." Drew said. Ash agreed, then they picked up speed towards the large mountain.

_**Meanwhile, above the ocean...**_

"Can we go any faster? Ash told me Staraptor learned ExtremeSpeed, why don't we use that?" Dawn asked impatiently. Gary and May looked at each other with widened eyes.

"...Huh, you're right. I never even thoght of that. Staraptor, Skarmory, ExtremeSpeed!" Gary commanded. The two birds gave a call and quickly increased speed. After a few seconds, they stopped.

"We'll give you some time before the next boost, guys." Max patted Skarmory's side, noticing their panting.

"I agree. Let's take it slow for a bit." Gary said. Max pulled out his PokeNav and clicked a few buttons. A small map of blue appeared, with a red dot towards the top.

"According to this map...we'll be at Mt. Coronet in an hour or two, at this speed. But if we decide to continued using ExtremeSpeed boosts every now and then...we'll be there in an hour, tops." Max stated.

"Nerd." May muttered.

"Be quiet, May. At least I haven't gone all lovey-dovey for two! Cheater!" Max taunted. May grumbled something, then looked away. "Ha, I win." Max crossed his arms and smiled victoriously.

"Max! That's rude!" Dawn scolded him. Max looked at her innocently, but Gary laughed.

"Look, we're not here to talk about who May really loves. Let's just drop it and focus on Ash...and Drew...wait, saving the world! That's it!" Gary corrected himself.

"Way to save the moment, Gary." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully. May frowned as she held her hand to her heart, thinking about Drew and Ash.

"_Who do I really love?" _May thought to herself, then let a single tear drop. No one noticed but Max, but he kept quiet. Her expression quickly changed as she looked forwards, towards the distant water. "_I'm coming, Ash...Drew..."_ she thought as land just started to appear in the distance.

_**Meanwhile, near Mt. Coronet...**_

"...There." Ash pointed off the right side. They were circling the mountain, looking for any sign of Spear Pillar. Ash recognized the outside of the mountain and quickly located the entrance. They flew down and landed on the mountain, seeing a large silver sphere. They recalled their dragon pokemon.

"Good eyes, Ketchum. Maybe you aren't so useless after all." Drew snickered as he walked towards it. Ash grumbled at the insult, but let it go as he saw Drew pull something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the object in Drew's hand.

"It's our ticket to Spear Pillar." Drew replied. Ash looked closely at it, then realized.

"It's a ring...with part of the red chain?" Ash asked bewildered. Indeed, it was a small silver ring with a thin red layer of crystal running around the outside, right along the middle.

"Yes. Now stand back." Drew held out his arm. Ash stepped back as Drew stepped towards the silver sphere. He put the ring on his hand and held it towards the small gold sphere. The ring glowed red, then the large silver sphere disappeared around the golden one. The gold sphere floated away, revealling a stairstep as it goes.

"Where'd you get the red chain?" Ash asked him.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Drew replied, stepping into the hole. Ash followed quickly, not wanting to lose him. Drew looked around as they walked down the stairs, while Ash thought of how the world was almost destroyed here. When they reached the end, there was the triangle on the ground with the four pillars surrounding it. On the triangle were three diases on the tips, with two more diases in the middle. "All right, stay there." Drew pointed to Ash, then stepped towards the middle of the triangle. Ash sighed as he watched the green-haired boy do something. When Drew stopped, he put his hands together and whispered something. Ash thought he heard some kind of chant, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. he stumbled over and leaned on the pillar for support.

"Drew...a vision...I'm having..." Ash couldn't say it properly.

"Good, Ketchum. Just try to determine whether it's future or present and quickly tell me when you wake up. I don't want to be surprised." Drew said without moving. Ash nodded, then collapsed.

_**In Ash's head...**_

Ash opened his eyes and saw the empty black room from before. he looked around, expecting to see Dialga and Palkia fighting. But nothing was there. He walked in a random direction, hoping the two would come to him like last time. Sure enough, the two figures appeared in the distance and sped towards him. When they stopped a distance away from him, they faced each other and roared. Palkia's arm glowed pink and Dialga's tail collar enlargened, forming a blue and purple sphere of energy in its mouth. Ash realized they were unleasing their strongest attacks, but suddenly they stopped. They looked around, as if they heard something. Suddenly, a yellow circle appeared above them. Two red lines emerged and circled around the deities' chests, closing in. The lines enlargened to a strange patterened crest, wrapping around them entirely. The two roared as they clawed at the red things, but nothing happened. Then Palkia created a pink sphere of energy in its claw and launched it at the yellow circle. The pink sphere entered the circle and smoke starting coming from it. A small figure emerged from the circle, landing safely. A pokemon figure landed behind him, carrying an unconscious body.

"Drew...and Roserade carrying me..." Ash said to himself.

"**Dialga, Palkia, calm down! You need not fear me!"** Drew called out to them. The two stared for a bit, then in a split second, Palkia launched another aura sphere at him, erupting in smoke.

_**Back to Real World...**_

Ash snapped up and looked around. He was on the ground with Roserade beside him, but Drew was a few feet away.

"-fear me." Drew said. Ash thought for a second, then realized he finished the sentence before Palkia attacked him. Ash saw Drew was perfectly fine, so it was yet to happen.

"Drew, get down!" Ash yelled. Drew stood, then jumped to the side and rolled. The pink sphere collided with the ground where Drew stood, creating a small crater.

"Nice, Ketchum. You are helpful after all. Now, get Dialga distracted!" Drew shouted as he ran away from Ash.

"What? How!" Ash yelled back.

"Just do it! I know what I'm doing! Have Roserade help!" Drew shouted back. Ash looked back at Roserade and saw it looked ready.

"..Okay!" Ash pumped his fist forward. He ran towards Dialga and cupped his hands around his mouth. He noticed Palkia eying Drew. "hey, Dialga! Remember me!" Ash shouted. Dialga stared down at him, then roared. "Okay, that's enough attention. Roserade, Energy Ball." Ash said. Roserade jumped in the air and fired a green ball of energy towards the large dragon. It collided with Dialga's leg, releasing a small amount of smoke. Dialga roared and fired a hyper beam at them. Ash didn't know who to dodge that much power, but Roserade quickly grabbed him and jumped to the side. Ash looked back and saw the hyper beam gone with a large crater where they were standing. "...Thanks, Roserade." the pokemon nodded. "Now, Solarbeam!" he pointed to Dialga. Roserade lifted its arms and charged the attack, but it went very slowly due to no sunlight. Dialga noticed this and fired another hyper beam at them. Ash flinched, but saw a red beam of light emerge from his belt. The light took form of a red lizard with wings, looking angry. The lizard quickly expelled a large flame towarsd the attack, cutting it off in an explosion. "Charizard!" Ash said relievingly. Charizard looked back and breathed a small flame to the side. Ash jumped on his back along with Roserade behind him, then they took flight. Charizard fired a large flame at Dialga's leg, causing a large red mark. Dialga roared in pain, then drew back its head and its foreheda glowed an eerie yellow. It craned its neck down and released many yellow beams towards them. Charizard skillfully dodged them all, but one went right for its wing. Roserade saw this and blocked it with Energy Ball. Charizard looked back and smiled, then fired another flame at Dialga. It collided with Dialga's other leg and it roared again. Charizard began circling Dialga, in an attempt to confuse it. "Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Ash pointed at Dialga's side without steel armour. Charizard expelled a green ray and collided it with Dialga's side, causing it to roar in pain. It fell to the ground, growling angrily.

"Keep it up, Ketchum!" Ash heard Drew yell from a distance. He smiled, then ordered a Flamethrower. Charizard drew its head back and roared, but Dialga quickly raised its head, releasing a hyper beam at them. Charizard didn't expect this and drew back, but the attack still came at them. Ash fell off Charizard's back and yelled as he plummeted towards the ground. Charizard saw this and quickly divebombed down, narrowly escaping the attack. Roserade held on tight as they dived, then grabbed Ash and positioned him back on Charizard. Ash smiled to the two, then looked back at the angry Dialga who was eying them intensely.

He wouldn't go down without a major fight.

**END**


	13. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

"There it is."

The two birds landed on the rocky terrain and gave a loud call as they spread their wings. Two figures hopped off each bird before they were recalled into a red beam of light. "We should hurry." the oldest boy spoke.

"You're right. Come on, Gary." the brunette female said, then stepped towards the large hole in the wall.

"May, wait up!" the young boy called as he hurried beside her.

"Man, Max can't wait, can he?" the blunette asked as she stood beside Gary.

"We should go, Dawn. Ash and Drew are waiting for us." Gary said, then stepped towards the hole where May and Max had just gone from sight. Dawn looked at the large hole for a moment.

"Why would they leave it open?" she asked herself, then hurried after the others. May and Max were walking at the front of the group, side by side.

"So what are you going to do after this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" May looked at her younger brother, puzzled.

"Well, we both know you can't really love them both." he said with a smile, May looked forward with her cheeks gone red. "Really, May, who are you going to choose?" Max asked again, but May remained silent. "...whoever you choose, make sure you love and trust him completely, May. Just a tip of the wise." Max said, then looked forward again. May frowned as she moved her hand to her heart, then clenched her fist. Her frown disappeared as she looked forward, just seeing the small pillars come into view.

_**In Another Dimension...**_

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled, pointing at the large blue diety's leg. The lizard he was riding roared angrily before firing a searing flame towards the target. However, Dialga saw this and fired a hyper beam, cutting it off in an explosion. Charizard pulled back and flew away from the smoke, thinking of a possible trap. Charizard circled a few times before the smoke cleared, and Dialga was standing. It gave a loud roar, then jumped and hovered in the air. It fired another hyper beam, but Charizard skifully dodged it with a spin around the beam, then flew fast towards Dialga. "Dragonbreath!" Ash commanded. Charizard air-rolled to the left and fired a green ray of energy at Dialga's side, making it roar in pain. Charizard flew straight upward quickly, avoiding the angry dragon. Ash looked down to see Dialga's red eyes glaring angrily at them moving through the air. Dialga reared its head as its forehead glowed the familiar yellow, just before releasing an array of yellow beams after them. Charizard glanced back and saw them, rolling though the air to dodge with Roserade countering a few of them. Suddenly, one shot at them at a high speed, catching Charizard's wing. it gave a pained call, then suddenly stopped and turned downwards. They began plummeting down towards Dialga. "Charizard, pull up!" Ash shouted. Charizard straightened its wing again, but it collapsed figure against the wing. "Wait! Roserade, do you know Armomatherapy?" Ash asked. The pokemon frowned and shook its head, making Ash frown. "This isn't going to be good..." Ash said quietly as they continued speeding down. He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle. Suddenly, Charizard slowly pulled up. The three looked around for the source, then noticed two green claws on Charizard's sides. They looked up and saw a green dragon struggling to hold Charizard.

_Fly!_

"Flygon!" Ash exclaimed, relieved. Flygon grunted its name as it flapped its wings to slow them down. They slowly got slower until they fairly gently hit the ground on their feet. Flygon stretched its wings and called its name, then took into the air. Ash watched the green dragon fly evasively as it succeeded to confuse Dialga. Dialga roared angrily and fired a hyper beam, but Flygon spun upside down and it narrowly missed its wings. Flyon called tauntingly at Dialga, before releasing a flamethrower and hitting Dialga's leg. Dialga lowered its head and roared angrily, then glared at Flygon. It fired a Hyper Beam at Flygon, but it skillfully dodged again. "Way to go, Flygon!" Ash called supportively. Dialga glanced at them, then turned its head and the hyper beam aimed towards them, destroying the ground in its path. Charizard noticed this and stretched his wings and arms, enduring the pain from its injured wing. It fired a large flame towards the legendary's attack, catching it just before collision with the lizard. Neither sides gave in to each other's power, as the collision spot grew larger with pure power. Charizard closed its one eye and winced as it felt the energy at close-range, beginning to lose concentration on the flames. Suddenly, Charizard closed its mouth and cut off its attack. But at the same time, the large sphere of collided energy exploded, blasting the small three figures backwards. Dialga waited to see the results of its attack as the smoke slowly cleared. When it did, Dialga noticed Roserade and Ash on their backs, distant. Then, it saw Charizard. Ash lurched up and looked around, seeing Roserade then Charizard a distance away. It was on its stomach, with its wings low and folded inward. The lizard's head was on the ground, lying still. Ash hurried to the lizard's side, shaking its wing. "Charizard! Come on, wake up!" Ash said peadingly, but Charizard did not move other than its stomach slowly rising and lowering. Ash put his hand on Charizard's neck, close to its head. "Charizard..." Ash whispered, then noticed Charizard's eye open. It looked at Ash and frowned, then closed its eye again. Ash clenched his fists on the ground, then looked at Dialga. It hadn't moved since the attack, glaring at them. Ash felt anger rise inside him, then he stood up. Roserade noticed Ash's eyes and held its arms in front of him, stopping him from doing what he was thinking. Ash looked at Roserade's arms, then at its face. He stared into its eyes with no emotion, then he suddenly shook his head. "Thanks for the wake-up call." Ash said, making the grass-type happy he was normal. Ash looked over at Dialga, seeing it eying Palkia chasing Drew a distance away.

"Drew!" Ash shouted loudly.

"Ketchum! You're okay!" he shouted back, not stopping.

"Drew! What do I do! Dialga's angry at me enough for full attention!" Ash yelled again.

"Good job! Keep Dialga after you until I find an opening for my chance! Keep this up!" Drew yelled, still running. Ash looked at Dialga and noticed it looking at him. Its eyes were angry red, showing a great hatred towards Ash. He gulped as he stood up, facing towards Dialga.  
They both stared in silence for a few minutes, staring each other down. Roserade was confused at what was happening, so decided to help its trainer in the distant area. Dialga noticed this, then reared back its head. Ash remained still, seeing Dialga's eyes looking at him with its head back. Dialga remained in that position for a few seconds, then lowered slowly. Ash took a slow step, then another. He continued slowly walking until he was a few feet away from Dialga's leg. Dialga watched cautiously as Ash got closer, thinking he would attack. Ash, however, remained still and harmless. Ash smiled, and held out his hands. Dialga eyed them, then growled at him. Ash took a step, then another. He reached out slowly, not wanting to provoke Dialga until he touched its leg. Dialga growled again as he touched, but didn't pull back.  
Suddenly, Dialga moved, startling Ash and sending him a few steps back. He watched as Dialga lifted its tail from beneath itself, then extended it towards Ash. Ash reached out, then touched it. Dialga slid its tail underneath Ash, and lifted him into the air. Ash hung on its tail as he was lifted higher into the air, towards Dialga's face. The tail stopped a few feet away from Dialga's eye as it stared intently at Ash. Ash smiled, then Dialga lifted Ash on its head and set him down. Ash carefully stood on Dialga's forehead, feebly gaining balance. Dialga growled, and Ash felt the slight vibration.  
Suddenly, an explosion appeared at Dialga's back leg and Dialga roared in pain. It reared its head back, forgetting about Ash and sliding its forehead from beneath him. he had little time to realize he was falling. Ash hoped for the best as he came closer to Dialga's chest, then he was suddenly grabbed in mid-air and carried to the ground. he looked back to see Flygon, smiling at him. "Man, Flygon, you really like saving me, don't you?" Flygon nodded then took flight again. Ash looked over at Dialga, who was staring down Palkia, who was staring intently at its diety rival from a distance on the ground. "I've befriended Dialga...and Palkia attacks it...could Palkia be jealous of a human friend...?" Ash asked himself as he watched the two dieties' staredown. "...Dialga...Palkia...the controllers of space and time...the rivals of the world...their orbs..." Ash said to himself, then looked around.  
Nothing but a large dark dimension of Palkia's. Where could the orbs be? Ash thought. If palkia and Dialga could see them through a circle in his vision, then they must have been somewhere unreachable. Somewhere in the human world? Arceus' dimension? Ash held his head in frustration. He looked at Dialga, who was slowly getting to its feet. Ash watched as Dialga stood and walked towards Ash. It stopped a ways away from him, then turned and faced Palkia. It stood sideways defensively, then roared towards the space diety.  
Palkia roared in response, then fired a pink sphere towards Dialga. Dialga reared its head back and released the array of yellow beams, countering the sphere and continuing to attack Palkia. Palkia crossed its arms and endured the attack, releasing a thin layer of smoke. Dialga waited a result, but Palkia suddenly flew out of the smoke and grabbed Dialga's neck, throwing it to the side. It looked down at Ash, but Dialga headbutted it in the side and sent him a distance away. Dialga looked at Ash, then stared Palkia down. Palkia fired a pink sphere again, then Dialga exploded it with a hyper beam. But Palkia fired its own hyper beam and contacted Dialga's neck, sending a distance backwards on its side.  
Palkia looked at Ash again, then formed a pink sphere in its hand. Suddenly, a yellow ray of energy collided with the sphere, exploding it and surprising Palkia. Palkia didn't expect more, so it was taken by surprise by the flames and electricity to its chest, causing a burn and static to course its body. Ash looked over to see a Pikachu and Blaziken standing defensively, with a Meganium behind it. Behind them, were May, Max, Dawn and Gary.

"Guys! You came!" Ash called relievingly.

"Of course we did!" Dawn replied happily.

"You're our friend, why wouldn't we save you?" Max asked with a smile.

"We would do anything to save you, Ash." Gary said with a smile. May, however, remained silent. Ash looked back at Palkia and saw it forming another pink sphere. Ash smiled as he heard a familiar 'chuuuu!' and saw a lightning bolt explode the sphere, angering the space diety. Ash looked at Pikachu with a smile, but saw May staring hard at him.

"Where's Drew?" she asked. Ash was at a loss for words, her first words being about Drew. Ash frowned, then pointed to where Drew was a distance away. But, he was nowhere to be seen. Ash looked around, searching. But couldn't find him.

Drew was gone.

**END**


	14. Drew's Secrecy

**Drew's Secrecy**

Ash looked around frantically. He saw nothing but his friends, pokemon, and Dialga. Drew really _was_ gone. He told Ash to distract Dialga while he took care of Palkia, but...why?

"Ash?" he looked to see Gary with some pokeballs in his hand. He smiled and took them, placing them on his belt.

"Thanks, Gary. I don't know why I only brought Charizard..." Ash said quietly, then walked towarsd the lizard. He got on his knees and put his hand on Charizard's neck. "Charizard... thank you...for saving me...you're the best." Ash smiled weakly, then lowered his head. Charizard's head began to move, alarming Ash. He moved back a little and saw Charizard's eyes open. Ash smiled as Charizard slowly used his arms to support his body up. Charizard grinned as he weakly got to his feet, shooting a flame into the air. "...Charizard...you did great. Take a rest now." Ash held out a pokeball, releasing a beam of light that enveloped Charizard and disappeared. Ash smiled with the ball in hand, then placed it back on his belt. He stood up and joined his friends a few feet away. He recalled his Meganium as well.

"So what's our plan now? Drew's gone, and we don't know where he is." Dawn stated sadly.

"Plus, Palkia's gone too. If Drew has Palkia as a friend, he could go anywhere with Palkia's abilities." Gary pointed out.

"We do have one posibility, though." everyone looked at May. "If Drew used Palkia to go somewhere, then Ash is our only hope." she looked at Ash, as well as the others.

"Ash?" Gary and Dawn asked in unison. Ash thought for a moment, then realized.

"I understand, May. So how do we get my ability to react?" he asked her.

"Of course! If Ash has a vision of the present, we'll know where he is!" Dawn said happily.

"But there's another problem." Ash said. "I could also have a vision of the present, so we won't know if he's there or going to be there." Ash added quietly.

"How is that a problem? If anything, it would be better!" Dawn clasped her hands together happily.

"Dawn, think about it. If Drew isn't there yet, how do we know if there are traps only Drew knows about?" Ash asked. Dawn put her finger to her chin.

"Ash, we'll take care of that when and if we get to it." Gary told him. "Now, we need to focus on how to get a vision." he said. Everyone thought for a moment, but came up with nothing.

"...Anything?" May asked. Everyone shook their head sadly with a frown.

"_Drew...Palkia...controller of space..._space?" Ash thought, then had an idea. "_Space...space is equal to time...connected like brothers...so to find Palkia...we get Dialga!"_ Ash smiled, noticed by his friends.

"What's up, Ash? Got an idea?" Gary asked. Dawn and May looked at the smiling trainer, and thought the same as Gary. Ash nodded, then turned towards the large diety behind him. It was still lying on the ground, looking at him.

"Dialga!" Ash called to the dragon. Dialga got on its feet, and tried to gently walk towards Ash. The ground still shook as it stepped, but not as bad as it could have been. "Dialga...I'm going to need your help for something." Ash called out. Dialga nodded and used its tail to lift him into the air. Ash landed safely on its head, as earlier. He waits for a moment, then the dizzy feeling starts. "Thank you, Dialga. Just keep my body safe for a while..." Ash trailed off as the dizziness consumes him into a slumber, almost falling off Dialga's head.

_**In Ash's Head...**_

He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw clouds in the sky, birds chirping in the distance. But when he looked down, he saw pink. He looked over the edge and saw what looked to be a large body of water. He looked around the space beneath him, a large white and pink creature. Ash smiled as he recognized it quickly. Palkia. Sure enough, he looked up to see Drew resting between Palkia's back collars, extended outward.

**"Just a little longer, Palkia. We're almost there."** he heard Drew say. He saw Drew rub his hand on Palkia's neck, as if appraising it. **"I promise, Palkia, I will help you get your Lustrous Orb back. You can trust me." **Palkia glanced back at Drew, then let out a roar and went faster towards their destination. After a few minutes, Ash saw land come into view in the distance. As it came closer, Ash couldnt' recognize it, but noticed a grin on Drew's face.

"_What's he so happy about?"_ Ash pondered.

"**Good job, Palkia. We can land there." ** Ash saw Drew point to the island desert. Palkia began to slow down as it pulled back to land. As the ground shook slightly, Drew hopped off Palkia's back and landed on the ground safely. Ash felt as though he knew this area, but couldn't think of it at that moment."**So this is it...the Space-Time Ruins..."** Drew said to himself, looking around. Ash looked around, only seeing a few things. There was Drew, Palkia, then some sort of shrine a few yards away. Ash walked towards it, but he looked back to see Drew going as well. When he stopped in front of it, Ash saw a small pinnacle with a gold sphere on top, and a pink and blue square on the two sides, with a small carving of a creature on them. Ash took the carvings to be Dialga and Palkia, though they looked like a small dog and dinosaur. Ash looked around, seeing the pinnacle, four pillars surrounding it, and two stones that looked as if they were statues of dragons but were destroyed over time. Ash saw Drew investigate the pinnacle closely, examining every inch of the stone.

_"Drew knows something about this pinnacle...something about it has to relate to Dialga and Palkia...pink and blue...space and time...he called this place the Space-Time Ruins...could this place be in my world? Or...could this be a gap in time and space?" _Ash thought of the posibilities, but something else was bothering him. "_As well as that...why do I feel this way? It's like...I know this place...but it wasn't me..."_ Ash felt as if his head would burst. All this information, confusion, puzzles, it was crazy! Suddenly, Ash thought of something. "_Wait...it couldn't be...this place...that place...it was an island with trees and pokemon... but they're almost identical. Small, desert, statues, shrine...! I'm right! They are the same place! It was years ago, so the island must have broken apart and all the wildlife disappeared...so the statues broke apart too...David LadFleur had discovered this shrine, seen the dieties, the orbs, then gone mad with his theory of the fourteen year-old Drew saving the world, throwing all his clues ahead of time."_ Ash smiled as the pieces in his mind fell in place, until almost everything made sense. But there was one more question.

**"Palkia...Dialga..."** Ash looked over to see Drew in front of the shrine, with his hand on the golden orb. **"...the controllers of time and space...this gap in the elements...this island, trapped in the cut of the universe..."** Ash smiled as Drew spoke to himself. Drew had given him all the answers he needed. Now he just had to wait until he woke up and then travel there himself, along with Dialga.

"But...should I bring my friends? They have their hearts set on helping me...but this could be dangerous, and who knows what Drwe has in mind." Ash looked over at the green-haired boy smiling as he touched the decayed statues. "Gary and Dawn will not take no for an answer...so I'll have to lie to them...but May...she wants to see Drew, but that voice said May will inevitabely get hurt...almost death...I can't let her go through that." Ash thought determined. Ash would not let May die for him. "but Drew...he said he needed May...for what reason?" Ash thought, then the world around him flickered. "Perfect. Wait for me, Drew. I'll be here shortly." Ash said to himself, but something surprised him.

"**Ash...if you're listening...listen closely." **Ash looked at Drew and saw him staring at the pinnacle, as if he could see him in a reflection of the stone. "**Ash, don't let your friends come with you. They will only interrupt our destinies, for this world. But, Ash...make sure May comes with you." **Ash frowned, he didn't want to let his friend get hurt. "**Ash...I know it's hard for you, struggling between your feelings for her. But whatever reasonn you have for not bringing her, push it aside. She **_**must**_** come, under any circumstances. She is vital for our actions to save our world. If she does not come, the world will crumble at the powers of one, no matter who may try to defy it."** Drew said with with sincerety and sadness in his tone.

...Drew...why? Why must she come?" he asked to the boy, but he couldn't hear.

"**I know this is a lot to take...and you're probably too dizzy from your visions to hear this...but make sure you bring May and Dialga along with you. Without Dialga you will never reach this place, the Space-Time Ruins. We are floating in a dimension unclaimed to Palkia or Dialga. The one who's claimed it has made it their battlefield...but it is not Dialga nor Palkia. Not even Giratina, at this matter."** Ash was confused at this information. The legendary dragon trio...hadn't claimed this dimension? In Ash's mind, he could only think of one other who could claim it as its own. "**Ash...if you're still hearing this...know this. The second you step foot in this land, there's no turning back. Step in this land, you don't leave until our mission is fulfilled. May must come, Dialga must come, you must come. When you arrive, I shall explain what we do further. As well as May's role here. Come as quickly as you can, for he can't stand to see one diety in his dimension. Only when the two, space and time, dieties arrive...then he will open his eyes and determine the fate of our world. Watching us..." **Drew trailed off as Ash felt the dizziness grow heavier. Who is this 'it' Drew is talking about? He had to bring Dialga, May, and himself. That's what Drew said. Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the moment.

_**Back With the Others...**_

"Do you think he sees Drew?" Dawn asked as the four humans and Pikachu looked over Ash's body on the ground. Dialga stood behind them, waiting patiently.

"Of course he does, Dawn. He always sees something. But if it's future or present...that's what I'm unclear on." Gary said.

"We just have to put our faith in Ash, guys. We just have to be patient and hope he gets the answers we need." May said, not taking her eyes off his body.

"May, you can't be this concerned for him." Max said, she looked at her younger brother. "I mean, this is Ash we're talking about. He always pulls through no matter what." Max said. May stared at him for a moment, then a small smile formed on her lips.

"...yeah, I guess you're right. It's just...Ash and Drew..." May said quietly. Max noticed this and put his had on her shoulder.

"Come on, May. Don't be so worried about it, let's help Ash save the world first." Max told her, trying to lift her spirit. May smiled weakly, then noticed Ash's body begin to move.

"Ash..." she whispered as she kneeled beside him. Ash's body moved weakly, then his eyes opened.

"May..." he whispered hoarsely, as if something were caught in his throat.

"Ash, what did you see? Do you know where Drew is?" Gary asked. Ash looked at him, then frowned.

"...No. I didn't see him, unfortunately." Ash lied with a fake sad tone. Gary, Dawn and Max frowned.

"So then what will we do?" Dawn asked sadly. Ash looked at May as he slowly got to his feet.

"...May...before we come up with a plan...I want to take you somewhere." Ash told her, taking her hand in his.

"Where?" she asked as their eyes met, auburn brown and sapphire blue.

"...A special place to me. Come on." he said, gently pulling her towards Dialga.

"Why can't we come?" Max asked.

"...Max, I'm sorry. I just want some alone time with May before I lose my chance." Ash replied, then Dialga lowered its tail towards Ash. Ash put his arm around May's waist as he grabbed Dialga's tail, lifting them into the air. May held Ash in case she fell, but didn't before they landed on Dialga's head.

"Ash, where is this spot?" she asked.

"...In Johto. It was a beautiful spot when I first arrived there, I just want to share it with someone." Ash said, then moved himself closer towards Dialga's eyes. He carefully slid off and leaned himself against the metal clip around Dialga's eyes. "Dialga, do you remember that gap in space and time neither you nor Palkia claimed? The dimension that _it_ claimed?" Ash whispered. Dialga growled, Ash took that as a yes. Ash hopped back on its head and sat beside May, holding on tight. Dialga took into the air and a blue portal appeared in the air. Dialga flew through it and when they were out, Ash recognized the water from his vision. Ash looked ahead and saw the land come into view, with Drew and Palkia waiting for them. Ash looked over at May who was looking down at the water. He felt bad for lying to his friends, but knew it was for their own good. May, however, didn`t know they were going to Drew right away to finish what they started. Ash felt something grab his arm and looked to see May, smiling at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then looked ahead. Now Ash felt really bad. Not only bringing her to her destiny by surprise...

But to decide between the ones she loved.

**END**


	15. The Battle

**The Battle**

Ash watched as the island in the distance grew larger. They were getting closer. To Palkia. To Drew. "Is that it, Ash?" he looked over to see his brunette friend staring at the island ahead.

"Yeah...that's it." Ash replied quietly, focusing his gaze on his fists on his knees. May noticed this and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash?" she asked in a gentle tone. Ash could tell she was worried and hesitant, but didn't look up. "...Drew's there, isn't he?" Ash was surprised at this question, so he looked back at her. The expression was dead serious.

"...Yes." Ash replied hesitantlty, looking forward again. "I'm sorry, May. But I have to do this. I couldn't bring our friends in case I got them in danger. I hope you forgive me, May." Ash told her, closing his eyes. Ash felt her hand leave his shoulder, then land on his hand.

"I forgive you, Ash. On a few conditions." May said. Ash opened his eyes and saw the smiling brunette a few inches from his face. "One, I don't want any more secrecy. From now on, it's truth or nothing." May told him. Ash nodded, then waited for the next reason. A few moments passed in silence, with them staring at each other.

"...May?" Ash asked, slowly reaching his free hand for her shoulder. Suddenly, she leaned closer and placed her lips on his cheek. She pulled back after a few seconds, then smiled.

"Two, I...I don't want any hard feelings after my decision. You know...you and Drew." she said quietly. Ash stared blankly for a few seconds, then nodded. He looked ahead to see they were just flying over the edge of the water. In the near distance, Ash noticed a large white dragon-like figure. Ash tried to focus on Drew, but May's words stuck to him like glue. There was only one reason she could have said that last phrase. She had picked Drew. "Ash?" he felt her grip tighten on his hand.

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on Drew." Ash replied emotionless. Now he knew what they meant by 'Cupid strikes the heart'. His sure had been stabbed good. Ash pulled his hand from hers and pulled the brim of his hat, casting a shadow over his eyes. He felt Dialga pull back and start to land. May and Ash felt themselves lower to the ground, feeling a slight thud as Dialga`s large feet hit the ground below. Dialga retracted his tail around and looked back at Ash and May, offering them a ride. May grabbed on and swung herselves on the top, landing gently. Ash grabbed the tail and copied her actions, not raising his head. As the tail lowered to the ground, Ash looked at Palkia and Drew standing a few yards from them.

"Ash? Are you okay?" he heard May ask, then felt May's hand touch his. He thought for a moment, then pulled his back and jumped off Dialga's tail. Luckily, it was only a few feet high so he landed safely. Ash glanced around, then started walking towards Drew. "Ash, tell me why you're like this!" May demanded angrily, shaking his shoulder. Ash shrugged her hand off, not slowing his pace. She went silent after that, the only sound of their feet hitting the ground. Dialga was hovering beside Ash, keeping a close eye on Palkia. When Drew and Palkia were a few feet away, Ash stopped. Dialga landed gently beside him, May on his other side.

"Thank you, Ash. You really did listen to me." Drew said to him.

"Of course. I just want to get this over with." Ash said, Drew noticed Ash glance at May for a brief second.

"Hello, May." Drew said, but May only crossed her arms and looked away. "Anyway, Ash, here's the deal." Drew said.

"Okay, what do we do? Something involving Dialga and Palkia and that golden sphere, right?" Ash asked, pointing to the golden sphere behind Drew.

"Yes, like I told you earlier in your vision. I told you we needed you, me, Palkia, Dialga, and May, right? Me and Palkia, you and Dialga, we've each made a bond." Drew told him, confusing the boy.

"Bond? Like...friendship?" Ash asked, looking up at Dialga.

"Exactly. That bond is essential at this moment. You see, Ash...we are destined for a showdown. The dieties, time and space, confront each other." Drew spoke. Ash thought for a moment on the meaning, but only one thought came up.

"Wait...we _battle_?" he asked, eyes widened. Drew noticed May's head turn slightly back towards them.

"Precisely. We are to battle, me and Palkia vs. you and Dialga. May, however, has no relation to this battle whatsowever." Drew said, glancing at her. He noticed her face grew angry.

"What! Then why did I have to come here?" she asked angrily, her fists tightening.

"Calm down, May. I'm only telling you what I know." Drew said, holding his hands out defensively. "Ash, we are to battle for the viewing of the almighty. He will watch us and see that there are still pure humans in the world, not just poachers and mistreaters." Drew told him, turning and stepping towards the sphere.

"What? This almighty...is it-?" Ash stopped as he watched Drew extend his hand to the sphere.

"...Arceus. It will see our pure fighting spirit, then keep this world in existance. Unless we show it the true meaning of friendship, it will choose to destroy our dimension, eliminating any mistreatment of pokemon." Drew said, rubbing the sphere.

"What! But...that would destroy the pokemon too!" Ash exclaimed.

"But of course. Arceus will also think od the pokemon as too weak to defend themselves, so complete destruction is only necessary." Drew said, turning back to him and stepping towards him.

"All right, Drew...let's do it." Ash said.

"The match will be one-on-one, Palkia vs. Dialga. No other pokemon shall enter the field for attacking." Drew said as he stopped a foot away, holding his hand out. Ash eyed his hand, then took it in his own, lifting them up.

"...Deal. Let's do this." Ash said, lowering their hands again. They both walked a few yards away from each other, forming a large battlefield for the large dragons. May sat down with her back on a pillar, sighing as she raised her fist to her cheek. Ash and Drew faced each other, then raised their hands for the start. They both looked over at May, then waited a few moments. She looked at them, then sighed heavily.

"This battle between Drew and Ash and Dialga and Palkia will now begin. Trainers...go." she shouted in a bored tone, sighing again.

"Palkia, get in close!" Drew took the immediate command. Palkia hovered towards the blue dragon with determination in its eyes, staring the time diety down.

"Dialga, keep an eye on it!" Ash commanded.

"Confuse it!" Drew shouted. Dialga watched intently as Palkia flew in circles around Dialga, attempting at confusion.

"Keep it up, Dialga! When you get a chance, fire a hyper beam!" Ash shouted to the blue dragon. Dialga watched patiently as Palkia continued the circles, occasionally turning around as a surprise. When Dialga thought it had the hang of the loops, it charged a hyper beam. It stared at the space diety closely, then slightly turned its head sideways and fired the atttack. In a few seconds, Palkia would fly right into the powerful beam.

"That's just what we were waiting for, Ash! Palkia, send it back!" Drew shouted with a grin. Ash watched as Palkia opened its mouth, releasing a white eerie ray of energy. When the ray stopped in the fire range of the hyper beam, it encircled itself and formed a pink circle.

"Quick, Dialga! Get in the air!" Ash shouted frantically as he realized Drew's plan. He was too slow, sadly. The attack went straight into the circle, then another circle appeared behind Dialga and the attack continued outwards. Dialga couldn't react before the attack struck its backside. Dialga roared in pain as it fell to one knee.

"What do you think, Ash? Taking advantage of Palkia's space abilities is clever, isn't it?" Drew shouted over the field.

"I have to admit Drew, it was not half bad. But we're not going to give up easily." Ash shouted back, grinning.

"Let's see what you got! Aura Sphere!" Drew commanded. Palkia reared back its arms, forming a pink sphere in the space between them.

"Dialga, Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. As the orange energy formed in Dialga's mouth, Palkia launched the sphere towards it. Dialga fired the beam of energy and collided with the sphere, the two attacks fighting for dominance. Suddenly, the pink sphere exploded and the beam launched through the smoke, striking the unsuspecting Palkia in the chest. "Quick, get close to Palkia!" Ash told the space diety. Dialga flew towards its counterpart at high speed.

"Keep its movements in mind, Palkia! It could attack from anywhere!" Drew told his partner. Palkia watched intently as Dialga charged towards it. "Palkia, strike them with you tail!" Drew shouted.

"Counter with yours, Dialga!" Ash shouted back. The two dragons swished their tails around and clashed together, pushing with brute strength. Drew and Palkia were too busy to noticed Dialga's forehead start to become a dark yellow.

"You're forgetting, Ash. Palkia, grab its head and throw it back!" Drew shouted.

"Bad decision, Drew. Unleash the Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded.

"What!" Drew took a step back in surprise and frustration. Dialga roared as Palkia's claw started towards its head, but released a large amount of yellow beams towards Palkia's open chest. Palkia grunted in pain and flew back a distance as the yellow beams penetrated its body. "Clever, Ash, But that's not enough! Multiple Aura Sphere! Send them from every direction with your space-warping abilites!" Drew raised his hand in the air dramatically. Palkia charged and fired many pink spheres of energy and fired the space portal in front of them. As they disappeared inside, Ash thought of something.

"Dialga, Protect!" Ash commanded. Dialga roared as a blue sphere of energy formed around it. Suddenly, the pink spheres appeared out of nowhere and struck from every direction. But Dialga's protection held off every attack. "Now, Hyper beam!" Ash commanded. Dialga fired the orange beam of energy towards the space diety.

"Palkia, counter with hyper beam! Then follow up with Aura Sphere!" Drew shouted. Palkia fired its own orange beam and exploded with Dialga's, then a pink sphere suddenly darted out of the smoke towards Dialga.

"Dialga, dodge it and use Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded. Dialga took flight and faced Palkia, then fired the many pink beams.

"Palkia, Protect!" Drew shouted.

"Use your time abilities with that attack!" Ash shouted with a smile. Dialga sped towards the attack them flew beside them, firing a white beam towards Palkia as it sped by. The beam stopped and formed a blue portal, letting the multiple dragon-type rays disappear inside. Drew looked around patiently, then remembered.

"Right...Dialga can only have the attack come at another time...we'll have to keep our eyes open. Palkia, after Dialga!" Drew shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers, Dialga!" Ash waved his arm to the side. "_a minute isn't long, but i hope it's enough to trick him." _Dialga glanced back and saw the space diety on its trail, then air-rolled to the left and dived towards the ground. Palkia chased after it intently, not taking its eyes off its enemy.

"Palkia, Aura Sphere!" Drew shouted. Palkia launched a pink sphere towards Dialga, but Dialga suddenly disappeared. After Dialga disappeared, everyone noticed a blue portal in its place. "No! Keep you eyes open, Palkia!" Drew commanded as he realized his mistake.

"Hyper Beam!" Ash grinned. Dialga fired the energy beam again, but Palkia charged towards the ground and dodged it. Palkia thought it was safe, so it didn't expect a blue portal to appear beneath it, revealing multiple yellow beams of energy. It tried to dodge, but only opened its entire body to attack. It roared in pain as all the yellow beams hit their mark on its chest and legs, forcing it back into the air. As it spun in the air, it noticed Dialga charging down at it. Dialga grunted as it slammed its head into Palkia's chest, sending it crashing into the ground. Dialga flew out safely and circled over the dust cloud, looking for signs of Palkia's movement.

"I think that's stalemate, Drew." Ash called out to him.

"Not on your life, Ash." Drew called back. Ash smirked, then heard something. Palkia's angry call. Ash stared at the dustcloud for Palkia's attack, but nothing came. Suddenly, two pink lights glowed from within the dust.

"...That's...that's Palkia's pearls...it only uses those for...!" Ash realized the next attack. "Dialga, use Roar of Time!" "_That move's too powerful for defense, so let's go all our offense!"_ Ash shouted/thought. Dialga opened its mouth, forming a small eerie blue and white sphere in it. Dialga's collar on its back grew larger as the sphere grew larger. Ash noticed the pink glow in the dust grow brighter, he knew Palkia was nearing full power.

"Full Power, Palkia! Spacial Rend!" Drew shouted agressively.

"Roar of Time, let's go!" Ash shouted in an equal tone. Dialga roared as it fired the blue and white ray, speeding towards the dustcloud. Suddenly, the dust parted and revealed Palkia thrusting its glowing arm forward, releasing a pink splice of tremendous energy. As the two energies sped towards each other, May watched as the battle neared its end. Unlike the two determined and pumped-up boys, she was getting rather bored since she was in this desert for a reason nobody knew. In a moment, the air suddenly grew very tense as the two powerful attacks collided. A large gust of wind burst in every direction from the power, scattering dust everywhere. The three humans were blown back, but May could luckily hold ontto the pillar for her life. Drew and Ash, however, desperately clung on the dirt in determination for the result.

**END**


	16. Time and Space concede

**Finale of Time and Space**

As the two boys held on for their lives and the collision result, May held on for her life as she the dust start to scatter on her view. She saw the faint outline of the two dragons on the ground, then some sand flew into her eyes. She clutched them shut as the pain grew in her eyelids, but it hurt more when she tried to open them. "Guys! I'm blind! Help me!" May called out, but nothing answered her. Ash faintly heard a voice and struggled, but managed to stand as the wind had died down. He grunted as he stepped through the blowing sand, holding his arms to his head for protecting his eyes. He slowly made his way to the pillars, then spotted May clutching the pillar.

"May!" he called out.

"Ash? Help, I'm blind!" she looked around with her eyes closed, not sure where Ash was. He reached his hand out and grabbed her shoulders, then held her in his arms. "Ash? What are you doing?" Ash noticed May's face turn red.

"I'm protecting you from more sand! I'll keep you safe, don't worry!" Ash told her, pulling her closer in his arms with his back to the battlefield.

"...I love you..." Ash couldn't believe his ears. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he heard the wind or if May had really whispered that.

"I love you too..." he whispered, kissing her head as he held her close.

"...I'm sorry...for everything..." Ash couldn't believe he was hearing May saying this.

"..I'm sorry too...as long as we're together, we'll be okay..." Ash whispered. Slowly, the wind began to die down. Ash looked back and noticed the sand starting to calm down, revealing the two dragons on the ground. "Dialga!" Ash shouted worriedly, then hurried towards it.

"Palkia!" Ash heard a voice come from nearby, then noticed Drew running towards the two dragons too. Ash crouched beside Dialga's head and rubbed it. Dialga's eyes opened, looking at Ash's smiling face.

"You were great, Dialga. I'm happy we could battle together." Ash said soothingly. He looked over and noticed Drew rubbing Palkia's neck and smiling at the dragon. After a few minutes of Drew's medicine, the dragons were slowly standing up. Ash smiled, then remembered he had left May at the pillar. He looked back to see her curled up in a ball by the golden sphere, her eyes still closed.

"You talk to her." Ash looked back at Drew. "She obviously loves you, Ash. Just promise me you'll take care of her." Drew said, holding out his hand.

"...I promise, Drew. I'm glad we could get on good terms." Ash smiled, taking the handshake. Drew nodded, then stepped back and watched the dragons get up. Ash stood up, then turned and walked towards May. She didn't move as he got closer, then he stopped beside her.

"...Hey..." Ash whispered, she jumped as her head looked up in his direction.

"...Ash?" she asked. Ash sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "...What is it, Ash?" she asked.

"Who said I wanted something? I just came over to help cheer up my friend." Ash said, rubbing her arm.

"...Do you love me, Ash?" she asked, leaning her head on his arm.

"...Of course, May. With all my heart." Ash told her, pulling her closer.

"...I choose you, Ash. I love you." she whispered, then raised her head and looked towards him. Ash knew what she wanted to do, but was embarrassed she would miss, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. May wrapped her arms around his neck embracingly as the kiss lasted longer. After a minute, they parted and panted.

"...I'll always stay by you, May...no matter what." Ash said, putting his finger under her chin. He noticed hre eyelids start to flicker, figuring she was trying to open her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes opened completely and she smiled.

"I know you will." she said sweetly, then leaned her head against his shoulder again. Drew smiled faintly as he watched the two break the ties.

"_May...take care of her, Ash. I know we didn't need her, but I figured after our fight that you could make up with her while I heal Dialga and Palkia. I don't know why I lied about her near-death in her vision, or why he could only hear instead of seeing me...but some things are strange in this world. Especially since his abilities are going to disappear after we leave this dimension. But he's gained the ability to love."_ Drew thought with a smile, watching the two hug peacefully.

**END**

**I know it's a bad ending, but I was starting to think of giving up on this story. I know you think it's weird, but don't want to admit it to hurt my feelings, but I honestly don't care. Say whatever you want. Please no constructive comments, though. I'm lazy and probably will never touch this story again.**


End file.
